My life with the Human Ice cube
by Amaterasu Haruno
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries. Sakura goes to high school and this is where all the crazy stuff happens. MAIN: SasuSaku,secondary: NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen. I hope you enjoy my first fanfic Review please OOC Sasuke and Neji
1. Chapter 1

My Life with a Human Ice Cube

Hello I am Amaterasu Haruno this is my first fanfic so don't blame me if this is pretty lame. Over the pass few months I have been reading fanfics some of them inspired me to write one of my own. This Fanfic will be SasuSaku. Enjoy!

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Lyrics

"**yelling or screaming"**

_Flashback_

Normal point of view

**Sakura's inner self**

Beep beep beep beep beep beep…..

'_one of these days you are going to die alarm clock…one of these days'_

BEEP!

"**THAT'S IT YOU ASKED FOR IT!" **said a 17 year old girl while throwing an alarm clock out the window.

"Sakura, dear it's unhealthy to yell so loud in the morning" Sakura's mom said.

"It's not my fault that stupid alarm rang at 5 in the morning!" Sakura replied.

Her mom said nothing and just walking out of the room.

"Oh yes I forgot Sakura it's the first day of school" said Sakura's mom.

"Yeah what ever" Sakura said and just went back to sleep. 1 hour later the alarm clock rang again.

'_if u value your life alarm clock then I suggest you shut up'_

**Go get the shot gun Sakura go get the shot gun!**

'_I'll let it live today anyways its 6 o'clock I should be waking up anyway"_

**Whatever just let me sleep**

Sakura got out of her bed, brushed her teeth, washed her face and got changed. She was wearing a black micro mini skirt with a pink leather belt that has s big sliver S on it and a pink tank top. It may sound simple but over all she looked real nice.

"Sakura, dear you like wonderful" Sakura's mom complimented

"no really am I suppose to look like an old hag" Sakura replied

**Dry…**

Sakura's dad just sighed and her mom just rolled her eyes. _'teenagers these days"_ Sakura's mom thought.

Sakura drank a glass of milk, grabbed her school bag, said bye to her parents and left.

On her way to school her cell phone rang and she answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Saki"

"Ino I told you a million times not to call me that"

"What ever that name suits you anyways"

"whatever why did you even call me?"

"I wanted to talk"

"We can talk when we get to school"

"ok but I have to tell you something when we get there"

Sakura hung up and continue walking to school. Then Suddenly a beautiful black car passed by driving 20 miles per hour. Then the driver of the car threw something out of the car and hit Sakura's head. It was a popsicle stick.

"**HEY NO LITTERING**!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't really care about the law" Sasuke replied coolly.

'_who the hell does she think she is' _Sasuke though _'she does look kind of cute maybe I could try to get her phone number'_

Sakura just rolled her eyes and crossed the street.

TBC

Finally chapter one done! It took me 1 hour to finish 1 chapter. I know it's kinda short but I'll try to back the next chapter longer and try to update faster!

Amaterasu Haruno

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Last time:

'_Who the hell does she think she is' _Sasuke though _'she does look kind of cute maybe I could try to get her phone number'_

Sakura just rolled her eyes and crossed the street.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was continuously walking to school. As for the Uchiha He got there before Sakura did (since he was driving 20 milers per hours)

"Hey Sasuke" shouted Naurto

"What do you want dobe" Sasuke answered coldly

"Still a human ice cube ever after the summer eh?" Naruto replied

"Whatever"

"Oh yea I heard there is a new student coming this year"

"Like I care, dobe" Sasuke answered and walked away

Sasuke was on his way to the office to get his schedule for this year. On the way there he could here people talking about her. Like his cold, old self he ignored it.

Meanwhile with Sakura:

She finally got to the school.

'_Well here I am Konoha High here I come'_ Sakura thought

When she got in the school everyone starred at her. The Girls gave her a death glare. Probably people she was prettier than they are. The Boys had hearts in their eyes. Before you know it lots of boys surrounded her saying.

"Pinky what's your name?" one boy asked

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno" she answered

"Sakura can I got out with you?" another boy asked

"Hell no she's mine" said another guy

"No mine!" said another guy

Then a fight started. Luckily Sakura was able to get out before someone noticed her.

"Ummm…..hhi mmy n-name is…H-hinata" said a blue haired girl

"Hi, my name is Sakura" Sakura said cheerfully

"D-do you w-want me to s-show you around the s-school?" Hinata said nervously

"Sure, it's really nice to meet a nice person; oh by the way do you want to be friends?" Sakura asked

"O-okay" Hinata said

She Hinata showed Sakura around the school. While the guys still fought over Sakura and Sasuke and his friends just talked.

"I see Hinata got to meet the new girl" a certain brown haired girl said

She was wearing a pink qi pao with navy blue jeans and her hair was in 2 buns.

"Hi my name is TenTen! What's yours?" TenTen asked

"I'm Sakura" said Sakura

'_Goodness I'm making friends very quickly today'_ she said in her mind

Then a girl with blonde hair in a high ponytail showed up

"SAKURA!" Showed the girl

"INO" shouted Sakura

Then they hugged each other** A/N: I know this does sound like lee and gai-sensei**

Ino was wearing a jean skirt with black leggings and a white t-shirt with a big purple heart on it.

Oh yea I almost forgot

Hinata was wearing a sky blue tube top and knee length blue pants.

Meanwhile with Sasuke:

After Sasuke got his schedule Naruto and the others caught up to him

Let's just describe what they are wearing and get it over with.

Sasuke was wearing a white polo top and blue jeans

Naruto was wearing a black t-shirt with an orange sweater on top and orange sweat pants

Shikamaru was wearing a grey hoody and black track pants with white lines on the sides.

Neji was wearing a White t-shirt and black jeans

"So Sasuke what class do you have first" Shikamaru asked lazily

"Math" Sasuke once again answered coldly

"So do us" Naruto said.

"Oh my god I'm gonna be stuck with the dobe every morning" said Sasuke

Then Sakura and her gang passed by the boys. They all were starting at the girls. Well let's get on thing straight Shikamaru likes Ino, Neji likes TenTen, Naruto like Hinata, Sasuke likes Sakura but we don't know if she likes him back.

"Hey Neji" said Naruto

"What do you want?" Neji replied

"Do you mind if I dated your cousin Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Yeah whatever just don't do anything romantic" Neji replied

"**WHAT!**" yelled Naruto "NOTHING ROMANTIC! DATES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ROMANTIC!"

"You can hug her and hold hands with her but if you kiss her I will kill you" Neji answered

Naruto gulped and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that's it for this chapter I'll try and update fast. Please review and that's all I can say!**

**From,**

**Amaterasu Haruno**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"**WHAT!**" yelled Naruto "NOTHING ROMANTIC! DATES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ROMANTIC!"

"You can hug her and hold hands with her but if you kiss her I will kill you" Neji answered

Naruto gulped and nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BRRRIIINNNGGG!

"There goes the bell we gotta get to class" said Sasuke

"This is going to the troublesome" Shikamaru said lazily

Then they all went to class

At Class:

"Good morning class" said Kakashi

"Wow you're actually on time today Kakashi-sensei" said Naruto

"Yeah, anyways we have a new student this year Sakura would you care to introduce yourself?" Kakashi said politely. Sakura just nodded and went up in front of the class.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno I am 17 years old. My likes I don't wanna tell you same for dislikes and hobbies but if we become close friends I'll tell you" then she just went back to her seat. Kakashi sweatdroped.

Anyways as you know I am your math teacher and your first unit of the year is Geometry

The whole class groans

Then the lecture started. Sakura was drawing doodles on her notebook. Shikamaru was sleeping. Sasuke was starring at the window. Hinata was actually listening to the teacher. Ino was passing notes to TenTen and TenTen was replying. Naruto was arguing with Neji.

"Neji you know how much I like Hinata come on" Naruto wined

"Well I changed my mind about the date who knows what you will do to her" Neji said

"**I'M NOT A PERV!**" Naruto yelled out loud

Then the whole class starred at Naruto. "Naruto do you have something you would like to share with the class?" Kakashi asked. Naruto shuck his head and sat down again.

"Dobe" Sasuke whispered to himself

"Naruto that is one of the reasons why I don't want you dating Hinata" Neji said

'_I'm going to date Hinata no matter what it takes believe it!' _ Naruto though

1 hour later

"Okay class remember you have page 1 to 3 for homework due tomorrow" Kakashi told his class

BRRRIIINNNGGG!

Sakura walked to her locker followed by TenTen

"So Sakura what do you have next?" TenTen asked

Sakura looked at her schedule "I have Phys.Ed" Sakura answered

"Cool! So do I" TenTen said

In the change room: girls

"The uniform this year looks so ugly" Ino complained

"Well the don't look that bad" TenTen said

"Yeah atleast we don't have to go in naked like they used to do in Greece" Sakura said as she jumped in the convocation.

Everyone in the girls change room starred at Sakura

"Sakura I think you have been reading to many history books" Ino said

The school Phys.Ed uniform was red shorts and a white t-shirt that has the school's logo on it.

In the change room: boys

"**OMG THE UNIFORMS DO NOT MATCH MY EYES!**" Naruto yelled out loud in a girly voice

Everyone starred at Naruto

"I think you really are gay Naruto" Sasuke said

"Another reason why I don't let you date Hinata" Neji said

"Naruto why do you even care if they match your eyes or not? And the shorts are blue and so are your eyes stupid!" Shikamaru said.

This time everyone starred at Shikamaru. But he just sweatdroped. _'This is going to be very troublesome indeed'_ Shikamaru though

The boys Phys.Ed uniform was blue shorts and the Konoha School logo on the back.

In the Gym:

"Welcome back my youthful student" Gai-sensei said to his class and was in a very odd pose.

Everyone sweatdroped **A/N: my they are doing a lot of sweatdrops today aren't they?**

"ok now class for our warm up 10 laps around the gym, 50 push ups, 20 sit ups, and 10 more laps around the gym again" Gai-sensei said **youthfully**

The class groans

So everyone did what they were told. Lee had a smile on his face and did them really fast! "Gai-sensei this warm up makes me feel so youthful" Lee said

Gai-sensei was really touch and said "Lee…"

"Gai-sensei" Lee said while finishing his last lap about the gym

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

And then they hug

The whole class sweatdrops **A/N: What did I tell you they sweatdrop to much they must have a lot of sweat in their bodies.**

After the did their warm up the played a game of basketball

"**OK STUDENTS GO HIT THE SHOWERS!**" Gai-sensei yelled

After they showered it was lunch…

TBC…….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that's all for that chapter! It didn't take me so long to finish this chapter thank you for people who review which are:**

**Yuna37**

**Tiffanylicis**

**Kairi Aerith**

**Kewlmm19**

**Lioness Of the Fire**

**Moodiful819**

**And my fanfic helper Harajuku Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Last time:

"**OK STUDENTS GO HIT THE SHOWERS!**" Gai-sensei yelled

After they showered it was lunch…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was walking to the lunch room when she bumped into someone

"Ouch" she said while rubbing her head. "Watch where you're going forehead" Sasuke said while rubbing his shoulders. Sakura got really mad because everyone who hates her called her that. "Why don't you watch out jerk!" Sakura said back

Sakura got up again and continued to walk to the lunchroom. Unfortunately for Sakura she tripped over Sasuke leg.

"Good going forehead those shoes where new" Sasuke said coldly

"God! You don't have to make such a big deal about it" Sakura got up again and walked to the lunchroom. Leaving Sasuke pissed on the floor.

'_She could of atleast offered to help me up'_ Sasuke thought

Sakura just got her sandwich and apple and when to go sit with her friends. "Hey Saki" Ino greeted. "Ino how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Saki" Sakura replied

Unfortunately for Sakura Sasuke over heard her little convocation with Ino. _'Saki eh? That does suit her well.'_ Sasuke though

With the Boys:

"Hey Sasuke! You look pissed what's wrong?" Naruto asked

"A forehead girl bumped into me and didn't even say sorry" Sasuke said **A/N: Sasuke is pretty sensitive…**

Then Sasuke though if he yelled "Saki" to Sakura maybe she would get really pissed. _' That's a really good idea" _Sasuke thought

"**HEY SAKI!**" Sasuke shouted

Sakura got really pissed at this so she took her apple and threw it and the Uchiha. And it hit his nose

"**WHAT WAS FOR HITTING ME WITH S POPSCILE STICK THIS MORNING,CALLING ME FOREHEAD AND SAKI**" Sakura shouted

Sasuke took his cake and threw it at Sakura but he missed and hit Ino

Then Ino got really pissed. Then someone just yelled "**FOOD FIGHT!**" and yeah you know what happens next people throw food at each other. Hinata didn't throw any food. Same for Naruto he didn't throw any food either** A/N: I'm surprised he didn't throw anything!**

Hinata and Naruto were just trying to find there way when it happened!

They bumped into each other then they kissed. Hinata was happy and embarrassed at the same time. And she blushed madly, it was her first kiss. Naruto slightly blushed **A/N: I don't know if kissing ramen bowls count but if it did then we won't consider this as his first kiss.**

They parted after 5 seconds of kissing. And they just looked away. Hinata was about to go when someone grabbed her hand. It was Naruto.

"Umm…Hinata…" Naruto started

"Y-yes?" Hinata said blushing madly

"Ummm….willyougooutwithme?" Naruto said really quickly

"umm….s-sorry Naruto I didn't hear you" Hinata replied shyly

"Will you go out with me" Naruto asked

"Okay" Hinata answered

"_Yay! I'm going out with Hinata"_ Naruto thought _'but I'm gonna get killed if Neji finds out about this'_

With Ino and Shikamaru:

Ino was throwing food like crazy. For Shikamaru he fell asleep on the table and was cover in cream pie. Ino threw an apple at shikamaru's head to wake him up. But he didn't wake up. Ino scream in his ear But he didn't wake up. Then she gave him a wet willy **A/N: ewwwww…. **Then Shikamaru woke up and shouted "Ewwwww….yuck get that slimy thing out of my ear." Ino was on the floor laughing her head oh "ha-ha you should of seen hah the look on your face" Ino said while laughing.

"I think I'm gonna bust a gut" Ino said still laughing

Shikamaru slipped (because of the cream pie) and felt on top of Ino. Shikamaru blush but Ino didn't. "Shikamaru you're heavy get off of me" Ino said in a weary voice. Shikamaru got off of Ino.

When he did he looked kinda sad so she said…

With Neji and TenTen:

"Hey Neji I bet I can throw this pie harder than you can" TenTen said with an evil grin on her face. "In your dreams" Neji replied. TenTen got pissed **A/N: a lot of people are getting pissed today** then she threw an apple at Neji's nose. And his nose started to bleed(poor Neji)

Then Neji got really angry and threw an apple pie at TenTen's hair!

"**Hey I just took a shower you know**" TenTen shouted

Neji smirked at this and threw a butter knife at her hair which cut the elastic holding her bun on the right. Now on the right her hair is down. But on the left it's still up. Neji took a fork then threw it at TenTen's left bun which cut the elastic on the left. And now her hair is completely down

'_Wow she looks really pretty when her hair is down.' _Neji thought _'she should put it down more often'_

"NO MY HAIR!" TenTen wined

"That's what you get for throwing and apple at my nose" Neji said. Then TenTen got angry. "I think I need plastic surgery because of you" Neji added. "So you admit it I can throw harder than you" TenTen said back smiling.

"_Ooo…Neji has been dised by the great TenTen' _TenTen thought.

"Yep I admit it you do throw harder than me and here's your prize" Neji said.

He walked close to TenTen while made her blush. _'Is he going to kiss me?'_ TenTen thought. Then his face got really close to TenTen's and he said. "One…two…three..." SPLAT! Neji smashed a pie into TenTen's face. Neji laugh and TenTen got really mad.

Sasuke and Sakura:

They were doing most of the food throwing. Sasuke threw a Banana at her. Then for some reason he started to laugh. Then Sakura said with a grin on her face "You laugh because I'm different?..." Then she sqwirded ketchup on his face. Now Sakura started to laugh "ha-ha I laugh because he-he there is ha-ha ketchup on your face"!

Sasuke got mad but then cooled down. Then he went up to her and…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That's all for this chapter folks! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. And don't worry I'll try my best to update soon. And remember please review!**

**From, **

**Amaterasu Haruno**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last time:

"...ha-ha ketchup on your face"!

Sasuke got mad but then cooled down. Then he went up to her and…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke went up to Sakura. Their faces where inches apart and then Sasuke said "You wanna know something?" Sakura knew something was wrong but she just blushed. Then Sasuke pulled Sakura into a Hug

'_This is very unexpecting from Sasuke'_ Sakura thought

"**AAAAAAAAA!**" Sakura shouted. Sasuke squirted mustard down her back. "**SASUKE YOU PERV!**" Sakura shouted. Then Sasuke turned tomato red "I wasn't looking at it." Sasuke defended himself "besides that's what you get for squirting ketchup on my face!"

"**WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN HERE!**" a certain lady asked

The food fight stopped, everyone froze.

"T-Tsuna-a-de" Hinata managed to say.

Let's see what's she's wearing. Well a black skirt up to her knees and the same top in the manga. And same hair do.

"This is a school not a play ground!" Tsunade shouted "You wanna throw food go do it somewhere else. Go back to class before I send you to detention!"

Everyone rushed out of the lunchroom and when to their class. Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino had science. While Hinata, TenTen, Sasuke, and Shikamaru had History. Let's just skip history and science and move on to when they go home.

"Mom Dad I'm home" Sakura said. "Hello dear, how was your day?" Sakura's mom asked. "I was like a normal school day mom nothing different" Sakura answered. "Where's dad?"

"Oh he went on a business trip and won't be back for 2 months" her mom replied

Sakura just went to her room did her homework, eat dinner and took a shower. Then suddenly the phone rang. Sakura's Mother picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs.Haruno may I speak to Sakura?" Ino said

"Of course one moment please" "Sakura Ino's calling"

"Hello?" Sakura asked

"Hey I just wanted to ask you what pages we had to do for math."

"Oh 1 to 3"

"Thanks"

"Bye"

Then Sakura hung up

The Next day:

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, and Ino arrived at school 10 minutes early. "Did you see the now transfer students?" Naruto asked. They all shook their heads. "I think they are from Japan" Naruto said. "Dobe we are in Japan" Sasuke said.

Then the transfer students passed bye the group. "They sure are weird looking" Naruto said. "Naruto don't talk about people like that" Sakura said. It was a very boring day there in Konoha. The Bell rang and the classes started.

Math class:

"Ok now class we have a group of new students, why don't you guys introduce yourselves in front of the class" Kakashi said while reading his beloved it book.

Then a girl walked up to the front of the class. She had 4 ponytails, and was wearing a violet crop top with black pants. "The name's Temari live it, like it, learn it" Then she went back to her seat.

Then a certain redhead walked up to the front of the class. He was wearing a t-shirt with a skull on it and baggy jeans. "My name is Gaara, I like nothing, I dislike everything, and my hobby is watching horror movies" The class sweatdroped

Then a person with lines all over his face came up to the front. He was wearing a black hoody and track pants. "My name is Kankuro...and...Err…umm…bye" Then Kankuro walked back to his seat.

Then the geometry lecture started.

30 minutes later

"Kakashi-sensei" Kankuro said

"Yes?" Kakashi replied

"May I go to the bathroom?" Kankuro asked

"Sure just take a partner with you" Kakashi said. "Naruto take Kankuro to the washroom"

In the washroom:

"So Kankuro…" Naruto started. "Just let me pee" Kankuro replied. "What's going on?" Naruto asked. "I'm trying to pee" Kankuro answered. "So Kankuro…"Naruto started again. "SHUT UP!" then there was silence for 5 seconds. "Kankuro…I can see your weenie!" Naruto said

"Oh for love of God" Kankuro complained. "Ok I'm done let's go back to class."

Back in Class:

"Ok class pop quiz time" Kakashi said in a very happy tone.

The whole class groans

Kakashi started to hand out the pop quiz. The whole class thought it was really easy. Except for Naruto.

"Okay class you many start you quiz" Kakashi said

'_Oh my god'_ Naruto thought _'let's see what's the question...hmm… it said draw a square…wait a minute…A SQUARE WHAT'S A SQUARE!"_

Sasuke was actually the first one to finish the quiz. _'That was pretty easy'_ Sasuke thought.

Back to Naruto:

'_Ok clam down you'll get it right'_ Naruto thought. Naruto luckily manage to finish the other questions. But the 1st question was the only question left. _'hey maybe it's a trick question…or maybe kaka-sensei spelled the work wrong…maybe it was suppose to be squirrel yea!'_ so Naruto drew a squirrel. Then handed it in to the teacher.

"Ok class dismissed, you will get the quiz back tomorrow" Kakashi said.

The bell rang and it was recess.

The guys were playing basketball. Naruto dribbled the ball and then try to shoot it in. Unfortunately he missed and it hit Hinata's head.

"Another reason why didn't let you date Hinata" Neji said.

"Well Ummm…errrrr…I kinda…" Naruto began

Neji's eyes where wide open "you…you didn't did you?"

Naruto nodded "BUT…BUT…**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME HAVE A LIFE…I HAVE A LIFE…AND I CAN'T LET SASUKE BE COOLER THAN ME!**"

"Since when were you even cool dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto coldly

"What are you saying I'm always cool" Naruto said

With the girls:

"Are you ok Hinata?" Ino asked

"Y-yeah I'm o-okay" Hinata said while rubbing her head.

TenTen got up and began to walk away. "Where are you going TenTen?" Sakura asked. "To kick Uzumaki's ass" TenTen said.

Then TenTen walked up to the boys. "Hey Naruto" TenTen said. "Yea?" Naruto answered. "Look over there" TenTen said. That what Naruto did he look to the left. Then suddenly he received a punch in the face!

"Hey what was that for?" Naruto asked

"For hitting Hinata with a basketball" TenTen said

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well that's one chapter out of the way. Well I know this chapter wasn't as good as chapter 4 but my mind when blank. I'll try to think of new ideas and update quickly. I am planning to have this fanfic done before summer. During the school year I might be doing just One-shot to stories with chappies you decide. **

**Thank you for those who reviewed.**

**Special thanks to Harajuku girl**

**She helped me with chappie 5 **

**Remember plz review no flames plz**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Last time:

­"Hey what was that for?" Naruto asked

"For hitting Hinata with a basketball" TenTen said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"TenTen it was an accident" Naruto Whined. "I don't care if it was an accident or not you're still going down Uzumaki!" TenTen spazed back.

Then a really big fight started. But their friends just sweatdroped and walked away.

Neji walked up to Hinata and asked "Did Naruto do anything to you yesterday while you were on a date with him?"

Hinata slightly blushed and said "N-no but but h-how did y-you know we w-when on a date?"

"Naruto told me" Neji answered simply

10 minutes passed and TenTen and Naruto were still fighting. People around them where looking at them. Then they stopped fighting. TenTen was standing on top of Naruto with a big smile on her face. "YES! I WON!" TenTen said out loud.

"Naruto, isn't embarrassing to be beaten by a girl?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto didn't say anything he was pissed big time

"How pathetic" Sasuke added

Then all of the sudden Sasuke was just starring at Sakura. He was looking and memorizing every single detail of her body. When she wasn't around he was cold. When she was around he would feel all warm.

Then Sakura found out Sasuke was starring at her so she starred at him back._ 'What is this feeling I'm getting it so weird whenever I see him or hear him speak I get this feeling? What is?_' Sakura thought.

TenTen stopped her "I am the best" speech and looked and Sasuke and Sakura. _'They are so meant for each other'_ TenTen thought to herself while smiling at the thought. She quickly looked away and continued her speech. Naruto was getting really annoyed.

Ino and Shikamaru also took notice of this. "I think they like each other" Shikamaru whispered to Ino. "Me too" she whispered back.

Sakura broke the glaze and smiled and him. Then he smirked back. All there friends gasped when he smirked. "Did he just..." Hinata started. "Yeah he smirked" Naruto answered.** A/N: wow Hinata didn't stutter this time )**

The bell rang and recess was over. Time to go back to class, and then it was Language Arts class.

"Good Afternoon children" said Kurenai. The class just starred at her. "Class turn to page 145 in your text book and read page 145 to 149."

30 Minutes later

"I supposed you guys are done reading" Kurenai said. "Today's assignment is become a secret admirer." The whole class was excited. _'I wonder who is gonna be my secret admirer'_ Sakura thought. "Now the boys will be the secret admirers" Kurenai continued "write the person you will be…well you know what for the next 6 days"

Then the boys took a piece of paper and started to write their "girl's name"

Sasuke: Sakura

Lee: Sakura **A/N: Uh-oh**

Shikamaru: Ino

Gaara: Sakura

Neji: TenTen

Kankuro: TenTen

Naruto: Hinata

Kiba: Hinata

Shino: Hinata

**A/N: Temari doesn't take Language Arts so she won't be participating in the so called "love affair" **

After they wrote their target's names on a piece of people (**A/N: I know I should like I'm attempting to attack someone XD)**

The Girls wondered who it could be. Ino blushed and the thought of her admirer being Shikamaru. Hinata knew for sure it's going to be Naruto because they are already going out. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he just winked. Sakura blushed at this. TenTen was just sitting there hoping for it to be Neji.

Kurenai went through all the list of names that they guys wrote. At first Kurenai had a shocked look on her face. But then it turned into a smirk. _'This is going to be interesting, I wonder who is going to be the lucky guy getting they girl the desire'_ Kurenai thought.

**RRRIIINNNGGG!**

"Class dismissed, you secret admirers start your admirering tomorrow "Kurenai said

Sakura went to her locker. TenTen's locker was beside's Sakura's locker on the left. On the right was Ino and beside Ino's was Hinata.

"So are you guys wondering who your secret admirers are?" Ino asked

"I-I already k-know who m-my secret a-admirer is" Hinata spoke

"It's obviously Naruto but you'll never know some other guys are going to try and hit on you" Sakura said.

"True, we have more boys in our class then girls" TenTen added

Sakura opened her locker to bring home her homework. Then shut her locker and then locked it again. So did the rest of the girls.

With the boys:

"So Sasuke who are you planning to hit on?" Shikamaru asked

"Not telling" Sasuke replied

"Come on Sasuke I promise I won't tell anyone" Shikamaru said

"Me too I won't tell too!" Naruto spoke

"Me three just like Naruto said" Neji added

"No" Sasuke answered

"PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!" Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji said all together while doing the puppy eyes.

Sasuke twitched _'where the heck did they learn how to do those puppy eyes'_ Sasuke thought and sighed

'_Yay its working' _Naruto thought _'I knew learning how to do these eyes would come in handy, I'm so happy Sakura taught me how'_

"Fine I'll tell you" Sasuke said "It's Sakura"

"I knew it I saw you starring at her during recess" Shikamaru said

"We all did" Naruto added

"We know you have this thing for Sakura" Neji said

"Who has a crush on Sakura" a voice spoke

Sasuke turned around and it was…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yes I know I made a cliffy but don't worry I'll update soon. But who do you think said that? It could be**

**Lee**

**Gaara**

**A random fan guy**

**It's one of these people. You try to guess how it is. I'll update soon promise! I know this chappie has more romance than humor. But on the next chapter I'll try to balance the humor and romance (50 humor and 50 romance)**

**Goodbye for now,**

**Amaterasu Haruno**

**P.S Don't forget to review this chapter )**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Last time:

"We know you have this thing for Sakura" Neji said

"Who has a crush on Sakura" a voice spoke

Sasuke turned around and it was…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke turned around and it was Rock Lee.

"What do you want" Sasuke asked coldly and rudely.

"I want to inform you that you will not win Sakura's heart" Lee said. "You wanna bet?" Sasuke asked. "Sure, If I win I get Sakura and you can never hit on her again" Lee said. "Agreed" Sasuke said. "But what happens if I win?"

"Then Sakura is yours and I won't barge into your relationship with her" Lee said.

Sasuke nodded and left the school building. The guys just watched him leave. It was really quiet since Sasuke left. And they guys just stand there doing nothing. Naruto really hated the silence so he started a conversation.

"I'm lucky that no guy picked Hinata" Naruto bragged

"You thought wrong" someone said from behind. Naruto turned around and it was Kiba and Shino. "I'm not going to really do anything to Hinata I don't even like her, well just as a friend" Shino said "all I'm going to do is give her a flower so don't worry." Naruto sigh in relief.

"But I'm still going to try to win Hinata's heart" Kiba spoke.

"For your big fat information (**A/N: I got that from the show "Stick'n around") **we are already dating" Naruto said with a big grin on his face. Kiba got really angry and tried to punch Naruto, but he dodged it. "Ha-ha you missed! And you know why? Because YOU can't touch this" Naruto said while pointing at himself. His friend's sweatdroped. _'Doesn't he know that song is old?'_ Neji thought.

Then Naruto did some weird dance moves. _'He probably got those moves from Michael Jackson'_ Shikamaru thought_ 'maybe Sasuke was right after all, maybe he is gay.'_

Kiba just got really pissed and left. Naruto and the rest of his friends left too.

The Next Day:

"What's taking Hinata so long to get to school" Naruto wondered. Then Naruto got up and walked around in circles. He was stepping on wild flowers.

"Naruto do you realize that you're stepping on flowers?" Sakura asked

"I don't really care" Naruto said.

"One of these days Mother Nature is going to punish you for wrecking her creations" Sakura said back. Then suddenly Naruto ran into a thorn bush.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled

"What did I say?" Sakura started "I told you not to wreck those flowers, now apologize to Mother Nature"

"No way! I rather have my pants pulled down then do that" Naruto said

Then when he got out of the thorn bush a branch got stuck in his pants and ripped them. Now is boxers were showing. Naruto turn tomato red.

Everyone around him was laughing. Then the gang arrived twitching.

"Sigh, Naruto you never list do you" Sakura said in an "I-told-you-so" tone.

"I see London I see France I see Naruto's underpants" Ino said while laughing

"Wow you sure can see far Ino" Shikamaru said.

"Naruto I never knew you had pink boxers covered with flowers" TenTen said laughing. But Sasuke and Neji just stood there twitching. Then Naruto came up with an idea that would make them stop laugh but would make them start twitching. _'I rather have thing twitching at me then laughing'_ Naruto thought. Then an evil grin appeared on his face.

'_What is he up to now'_ Sakura thought.

Then he pulled down the rest of his pants. This made Hinata blush madly. Then he started to sing "I'm too sexy for my pants to sexy for my pants, so sexy it hurts." Then everyone around started to twitch. _'Yes my plan is working'_ Naruto thought. "This is embarrassing" Neji said and everyone left. "Everyone left me behind! Waaaaa!" Naruto said as he started to cry (anime style as in white tears not clear!)

"Ummm…N-Naruto I'm s-still here." Hinata said. Then Naruto cheered up and said "I'm so lucky to have Hinata as a girlfriend" Naruto said. Then she blushed. Then he got up and put on his pants. Luckily he was wearing a very long hoody so no one would see the rip. "N-Naruto I c-can stitch t-that for y-you" Hinata said shyly. He nodded. "J-just bring it c-over to m-my place" Hinata said

Kurenai was spying on them from her class window and saw everything that happened. _'I guess Uzumaki is the lucky guy that got the girl they desire' _Kurenai thought.

With Sakura:

Sakura opened her locker and she saw 3 things. 1st she a lotus **(A/N: You guys know who that if from)**, 2nd was a sand sculpture. It was really beautiful; it was colorful, and sparkly. The 3rd thing she saw was a box of chocolate. The box was blue with a white ribbon on it. Then she notice a letter was attached on it and it says:

Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast,  
it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking,  
it is not easily angered,  
it keeps no record of wrongs.  
Love does not delight in evil  
but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts,  
always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails.

'_I wonder who gave me all these gifts'_ Sakura though

With TenTen:  


TenTen opened her locker and see saw 2 things. The first item was 3 heart-shaped cookies with red sprinkles on a pink plate. And then see saw a letter under her plate (**A/N: Just to inform you that all the girls will be receiving letters)** It says:

If I could have just one wish,  
I would wish to wake up everyday  
to the sound of your breath on my neck,  
the warmth of your lips on my cheek,  
the touch of your fingers on my skin,  
and the feel of your heart beating with mine...  
Knowing that I could never find that feeling  
with anyone other than you.

TenTen blushed madly when she read this. Then she took a look at the next item. It was kissing fish **(A/N: It is in a bowl so chill ok?)**. The bowl was beautifully decorated with mini pink hearts.

With Hinata:

When Hinata opened her locker she saw three things. The first thing was a white gold necklace with a pearl as the pendant with a letter attached to it. It says:

A stranger you were once.  
Then, with a gentle look you took my hand.  
As our lives engaged,  
you lit my life and I held both your hands.  
Now that decades have passed,  
ours souls have indeed become one.  
How fortunate we are  
that we have found the love so true  
that everyone dreams about.

Hinata blushed. Then 2nd item was a chibi doll that looks like Hinata. The 3rd item was a sky blue rose.

With Ino:

Ino opened her locker and saw nothing. She was kinda sad because all of her friends got something and she didn't. Then she opened her backpack to put some stuff in her locker. Then she saw a box with a letter attached on it. It says:

I love the way you look at me,  
your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
your lips so soft and smooth.

I love the way you make me so happy,  
and the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there.

I love the way you touch me,  
always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
and glad that you are mine.

Ino blushed and open the box. It was a bracelet, it had blue and purple beads on it but over all it looked beautiful.

With the guys:  


"I see the girls already got their gifts" Sasuke said while looking them then looked somewhere else.

"It was such a good idea to do something in common" Naruto said

"Yeah love poems" Shikamaru added.

"But we are going to have to do our very best because other guys are also planning to hit on then girls too" Naruto started. Everyone nodded

Then the bell rang and everyone when to class

Math class:

Everyone got to their seats and waited for Kakashi-sensei to come

30 minutes later

"Good morning class" Kakashi said happily while entering the room.

"You're later!" Ino and Sakura spazed at the same time.

"Whatever atleast I'm here now" Kakashi-sensei said. "Now about the quiz"

Naruto crossed his fingers.

"Everyone did horrible" Kakashi spoke. The Whole class gasped.

"But don't worry I'll got over the answers with you and we will have a re-test on next week"

Kakashi started to hand out the test. Naruto eyes widen. Now let's go over the marks

Sasuke- 51 percent a.k.a D-

Sakura- 50 percent a.k.a D-

Shikamaru- 46 percent a.k.a F

Ino: 49 percent a.k.a F

Naruto- 0 percent a.k.a f

Neji- 51 percent a.k.a D-

TenTen- 50 percent a.k.a D-

Hinata- 49 percent a.k.a F

The girls where shocked and they gasped, so did the boys.

"Now let's go over the answers shall we" Kakashi-sensei started

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Finally one chappie done! This chapter was a bit longer than the others. Well you have to admit I didn't manage to make 50 percent romance and 50 percent humor**

**Sorry cause I can't do that don't know why. But please don't flame me because of that. Anyways I'll try and update soon. I think starting this Thursday I think I won't be able to update for a week**

**Because my aunt from Texas is coming over and we are going to show her around Ontario.**

**From,**

**Amaterasu Haruno**

**P.S please review! When I'm done the fanfic I'll give you guys credit!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Last time:

The girls where shocked and they gasped, so did the boys.

"Now let's go over the answers shall we" Kakashi-sensei start

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well the good thing is that we all know you got the first question right, draw a square pretty simple" Kakashi said.

"But one of you got it wrong, instead of a square you decided to draw a squirrel" Kakashi said while glaring at Naruto

'_How the heck is I suppose to know what's a square'_ Naruto thought.

"Now the second question" Kakashi started "It tells you to…"

1. Draw a right triangle. The two sides that form the right angle are

Called "legs". The third side, opposite the right angle, is called

The hypotenuse.

2. Label the vertices of the triangle A, B, and C, with C at the right

Angle. Then label the sides opposite each vertex a, b, and c.

If you did this correctly, the two legs are a and b, and the

Hypotenuse is c.

3. Now draw a square on each side of the triangle. The areas of the

Squares are a2, b2, and c2. (The symbol means "raise to a

Power." In this case, square the numbers.)

"Now this is how your polygon should look like" Kakashi said as he drew the polygon on the chalk board.

**A/N: I don't wanna bore you with all the math stuff so I'll skip to when the bell rings and it's time for gym**

The Bell rang and it's time for Gym. So they when to go change into the uniforms and When to the gym.

"Before we start our warm up" Gai started "we are having a back to school dance"

Then the class cheered.

"But you have to wear a mask. Protect your identity on that night"

"**WHAT!**" Ino yelled "**THEN HOW ARE PEOPLE GOING TO ADORE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE WHEN I HAVE A MASK ON!**"

"Then put makeup on the mask" Shikamaru said lazily

"That's a great idea! I'll be pink eye showdown on it" Ino said while having a light bulb on top of her head.

Every sweatdroped.

"Alright enough chit chat" Gai said "20 laps around the gym and 50 push ups I'm going easy on you today"

"I rather do sit ups then push ups" Naruto mumbled.

'What a great idea Naruto" Gai said "a bonus 30 sit ups class, thanks to Naruto and his youthful idea"

Everyone glared at Naruto

"Good going Naruto now I'm going to have to re-put my eye-shadow on" Ino said.

So everyone ran 20 laps around the gym, did 50 push ups, and 40 sit-ups thanks to Naruto

Then they played soccer (**A/N: I know it's weird to play soccer indoors but who cares!**)

20 minutes later:

"Ok Sasuke's team wins 4 to 3" Gai said "Loser is Naruto's team"

"Okay people hit the showers"

So everyone when to the showers.

"Except for you Uzumaki" Gai added

"Yes Fuzzy eyebrow-sensei?" Naruto said.

"Don't call me that, Uzumaki we are going to have to work on your soccer skills" Gai said. "Meet me after school at the soccer field"

Naruto sighed and nodded and went to the showers. He was so busy thinking about the practice after school that he accidentally went in the girl's change/shower room.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** the girls scream.

"**NARUTO GET GOTTA HERE NOW!" **Ino yelled

Then Naruto realize that he was in the girl's change/shower room. Then he started to get a really bad nose bleed. Ino was impatiently waiting for Naruto to get out. But Naruto was really busy thinking out the practice again. Instead Ino kicked him out and closed the door.

"**AND STAY OUT!"** Ino yelled

Then the bell rang. It was Lunch time. Then girls and guys finish taking a shower than they when straight to the lunch room.

"I heard that you ran into the girl's washroom" Shikamaru said.

"Pervert" Sasuke said

"It was in accident" Naruto whined

"How can you accidentally go in the girls washroom with there is a sign that said "girls change room" Shikamaru said back

"I was day dreaming" Naruto said

With the girls:

"Is it true that Naruto ran into the girl's change room today?" Sakura asked.

They nodded.

"Weren't you at gym today Sakura?" TenTen asked

"No I had a dentist appointment "Sakura replied.

"Oh I see" Ino said.

"I also heard that we are going to be having a school dance" Sakura said while biting into her sandwich.

"Yeah we have to wear a mask" TenTen answered "we cannot let anyone know who we are or what we are going to be"

"Awww that sucks" Sakura said.

"And we have to pick a person to dance with. At the dance" Ino said.

"Y-yeah and w-we have t-to go" Hinata said.

"Oh brother" Sakura said. _'I wanted Sasuke to escort me to the dance'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Goodness one chapter done. Sorry for the long update. Because I have this gay summer school assignment and I have piano practice. And you know how my aunt is coming from Texas. I have to clean my room --; **

**I promise I'll update when I can. Also I'm running out of ideas so plz help me!**

**And thank you to those people who reviewed (I'll put ur name at the end of this fic)**

**From,**

**Amaterasu Haruno**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Last Time:

Y-yeah and w-we have t-to go" Hinata said.

"Oh brother" Sakura said. _'I wanted Sasuke to escort me to the dance'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the Boys:

Suddenly Naruto's nose started to bleed.

"Umm…excuse me please" Naruto said while covering his nose

"What a loser" Sasuke said.

5 minutes later:

Naruto came back with a tampon stuffed up his nose

Everyone in the lunchroom was starring at him.

"The Lunchroom is for lunch not stupid ness" Neji said

"Well I had to get something to stop the bleeding" Naruto said "Besides these things absorbed good too!"

"Oh yeah," Sasuke started "I didn't see Sakura at Phys.Ed today is she ok?" Sasuke asked?

"Yeah, she's ok she just had to go to the dentist" Shikamaru said lazily

"How did u know that?" Naruto asked

"Because I over heard Ino telling Hinata that" Shikamaru replied.

"Why do you care anyways Uchiha?" Neji asked

Sasuke slightly blushed at Neji's question luckily no one noticed.

"I just remembered that she wasn't there that's all" Sasuke answered

"So you miss her?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke did nothing and just walked away.

**(A/N: I don't wanna make you bored with all the school stuff so I'll just skip to when they come home)**

The bell rang and it was time to go home.

Sakura went to her locker and saw only one gift today. It was a box and it had a note on it. It says:

_Roses are red_

_Some diamonds are blue_

_This necklace is beautiful_

_Just like you_

Sakura blushed and opened the box. It was necklace. The pendant was a blue diamond and the string was made up of white gold. _'Its beautiful'_ Sakura thought _'this must of cost a fortune'_

Sakura wore the necklace and happily hoped home. While she was hoping home people were looking at her and sweatdroped. Ino passed by and saw this _'She's on crack again!'_ Ino thought. Then she ran to Sakura and grabbed her arm and started to pull her to the right.

"Ino let go of me" Sakura whined.

"No" Ino answered "I must take you to therapy again, your on crack again aren't you?"

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled "I'm not on---"

"Yes you are" Ino said "I bet you ate too much sugar today didn't you?"

"No it's not that" Sakura said

"Then what is it?" Ino answered

"I got a necklace from my secret admirer" Sakura said.

"Ooo Sakura's got a secret admirer!" Ino teased. Sakura blushed

"Okay I have to go home now bye!" Sakura said. Ino waved back.

'_That is one lucky girl'_ Ino thought as her smile.

With Hinata and TenTen:

Hinata opened her locker and saw a butterfly fly out. It was purple and flew around Hinata then when out the window._ 'What a beautiful butterfly'_ Hinata thought. Then she grabbed her stuff and closed her locker. She said bye to TenTen then left.

TenTen opened her locker and saw nothing sadly. She grabbed her stuff and went home. On the way home she saw a bouquet of pink roses and on the tag it said 'for TenTen' then she picked it up and walked home

With Ino:

Ino opened the door to find no one home. Then she saw a note on the kitchen counter. It says:

_Ino,_

_Your mother and I went to Singapore for a very important business meeting. We will be back in 4 days._

_Sincerely,_

_Dad_

Ino cheered and jumped up and down.

"Yes no more chores! And I don't have to eat those steam broccolis anymore!" Ino cheered.

Then she went to her room and took out her homework. Then she looked out the window. There was a pair of love birds in a cage. Ino kept starting at it. _'If only I and Shikamaru were like that'_ Ino thought.

With the Guys:

The guys were hanging out at Sasuke's house. Naruto was telling Shikamaru how much he likes ramen while Shikamaru was sleeping. Neji was watching T.V while Sasuke was on the computer.

"About the dance" Neji started "Do you think we will get the girls we want?"

"That would be too good to be true" Naruto said then noticed that Shikamaru was sleeping.** (A/N: FINALLY!)**

Naruto scream in Shikamaru's ear. But he still didn't wake up. Then Naruto remember what Ino told him

_Flashback:_

"_Hey Naruto" Ino started_

"_Yea?" Naruto replied._

"_I know Shikamaru always sleeps when you start a convosation with him" Ino said_

"_Yea he does and it gets annoying" Naruto replied._

"_Well here's some advice" Ino said "Give him a wet willy"_

"_It's that kinda gross?" Naruto asked_

"_True" Ino answered "But it works, I have to go to math class now ta ta" _

_Naruto nodded and Ino walked away_

End of Flash back:

Then Naruto put his finger in his mouth then took is out the put that finger in Shikamaru's ear. Instantly Shikamaru woke up yelling "**EWWW!**"

"YAY!" Naruto cheered "It worked!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End of chapter 9!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Remember cousins from Texas? Anyway I want to thank you my reviews. I'm afraid I won't be able to update fast cuz this Thursday more cousins are coming over from North Carolina for…I don't know how long they are going to be staying at my house. But when they leave I'm going to go back to updating fast again. Thank you for your patience.**

**Next chappie the dance preparation with start! I think on chappie 11 the dance will start.**

**Amaterasu Haruno**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Last Time:

Then Naruto put his finger in his mouth then took is out the put that finger in Shikamaru's ear. Instantly Shikamaru woke up yelling "**EWWW!**"

"YAY!" Naruto cheered "It worked!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto seriously" Shikamaru started "You do not put spit on people's ear"

Naruto just smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"You guys it's close to midnight I should be going home now" Neji said.

They all nodded and went home** (A/N: Except for Sasuke of course)**

The Next Morning:

Beep…Beep…Beep…

Sasuke groaned and looked at his clock_ 'God it's only 9 and we have they day off today and tomorrow'_

**Stop whining and wake up already**

_Where were you? You haven't showed up in a long time_

**It's called vacation dumb ass**

_Where did you go?_

**Hawaii now get up!**

_You're annoying_

**Of course I am! NOW GET UP!**

_Okay okay okay I get it shess!_

Sasuke got up brushed his teeth, took a shower, changed, and ate breakfast

Then suddenly his cell phone rang. He picked it up and said

"Speak"

"You're not suppose to say that when you answer the phone bastard" Naruto answered

"Oh my god it's you" Sasuke started "What do you want now idiot"

"Don't called me an idiot, idiot!" Naruto spazed back

"Whatever" Sasuke simply replied and hung up.

As for Naruto who was standing out side on his house, got really mad and barged into the house.

"**BASTARD! YOU DO NOT HANG UP ON A PERSON LIKE THAT!**" Naruto yelled.

"You're paying for that damage you caused" Sasuke replied coolly

Then Naruto realized that he busted the door down and cracked the crystal door knob

"Good going dobe" Shikamaru said lazily

"Where did you come from?" Naruto asked

"Me and Neji were right behind you from the started idiot"

"You were?" Naruto asked again

"Yes" Neji replied "Man, you have short term memory"

"Anyways, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the mall" Naruto asked

"Sure" Sasuke answered "Just let me get my wallet and car keys"

"You have a car?" Naruto asked

Sasuke slapped his forehead and sweatdroped. "You do have short term memory"

"Can we just go now?" Neji asked. Sasuke nodded.

Then they drove off to the mall.

With Sakura:

She got up early today because she was really excited about the dance. Ino called her 5 mins ago to meet her at the mall. She also said that they other girls are going to be their too.

Sakura got really excited and went to the mall.

At the Mall:

"So everyone's here am I right?" Ino asked

They all nodded.

"Before we shop I'd like to know what you guys are going to be" Ino said

"Why do you wanna know?" Sakura asked "It's none of your business"

"Well for your information Sakura" Ino started "I know the manager of this mall"

"So?" Sakura asked

"So I can help you get costumes for a lower price"

"Hmmm…" Sakura thought out loud. "No"

"Why" Ino asked.

"It's called surprise" Sakura answered.

"Okay whatever" Ino said "So? How about you guys"

"I'm going to be a vampire" TenTen said proudly

"I'm g-going to b-be a ballerina" Hinata said will playing with her fingers._ 'I hope they don't make fun of me'_

"Awww…" Sakura said "That's really cute Hinata, Naruto is gonna love you in a tutu"

Hinata blushed then smiled.

"So do we spilt up or we shop in a group?" TenTen asked.

"I say split up" Sakura said "remember mine is a surprise"

"Okay we should spilt" Ino said "Now let's get started!"

"W-wait!" Hinata said "W-when and w-where do w-we met?"

"Oh back here in 3 hours" Ino replied **(A/N: 3 hours are you kidding me? That's fast! I take 6 hours to find a top atleast…I know okay I get it...ON WITH THE STORY!)**

With the Boys:

"Okay we are here so…do we split up?" Neji asked

"Yea we meet back here in 3 hours" Sasuke said.

Like the girls they went in different directions

With Ino:

"I can't wait to get my angel costume" Ino said with excitement "There it is!"

Ino was pointing at a purple angel costume. That's right purple, as in purple wings halo and dress. The dress was strapless, and had mini dark purple ribbons.

Ino when to get the costume until another person grabbed it first

"It's you…"

With Hinata:

Hinata already bought her costume and decided to walk around and find some extra accessories. While she was walking she was day dreaming.

Daydream:

_Hinata was at the dance talking to some of her friends_

_Then suddenly out of nowhere_

_Naruto asked Hinata to dance she nodded and danced with Naruto_

_After the song Naruto pulled her in for a kiss._

End of Daydream

She was also daydreaming and walked at the same time. Then said bumped into Naruto

"Oh s-sorry N-naruto" Hinata apologized.

'Its ok Hinata" Naruto answered "Anyways what re you going to be for the Halloween dance?"

"Sorry N-naruto it's a s-secret" Hinata said.

"Oh ok Hinata" Naruto answered.

With TenTen:

TenTen already got her costume yesterday night. So she decided and to look around the mall.

She stopped by a Bubble Tea store and decided to get a drink.

She bought honeydew Bubble Tea.

'_It has only been 10 minutes since we split up' _TenTen thought

With Sakura:

Sakura went in the costume store to find 'THE COSTUME'.

She saw looks of nice costumes. But she didn't really like it. So she went in several different non costume stores and couldn't fine what she was looking for.

Then she when to this store and found it!

' _Can't wait to wear it at the dance!'_ Sakura thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End of chapter 10!**

**I know I left about 3 cliffy. Sorry but I'm going to have to leave the cliffy there for a while.**

**Remember? Cousins? North Carolina?**

**And plus school is in 13 days for me. So I have to get ready**

**And next chapter might not be the actually dance! I know I said on chappie 9 that the dance will be on chappie 11 but...well...Ya… sorry but the dance MIGHT not start**

**and you know what esle? I only poped into the story once this chappie! but next chapter I'll pop in mroe smiles eveily Anyways**

**Thank you Reviewers! You guys are the best!**

**Amaterasu Haruno**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Last Time:

Then she when to this store and found it!

'_Can't wait to wear it at the dance!' _Sakura thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Dang! They would notice the bag!'_ Sakura thought _'I have to change the bag'_

Then she had an idea. She went in the costume store and asked for a bag. The cashier nodded and gave her the bag.

Then she went to the washroom** (A/N: In the girl's washroom people! So don't start thinking wrong)**

She went in a stall and switched the bags.

Then she went out of the GIRLS washroom and started to go find a mask.

With The Boys:

It was pretty simple for the boys they got their costumes in 1 hour. **(A/N: What can I say? Boys are fast shoppers.)**

"Hey bastard what are you going to be" Naruto asked.

"I'm not telling" Sasuke answered.

"Oh I know are you gonna be Winnie the Poop? I mean Pooh?" Naruto teased.

"No and that's final" Sasuke answered

"Fine! Be that way," Naruto said "Anyways me Shikamaru, and Neji are going to be the 3 musketeers."

Sasuke just started at the 3 weirdly

"What ever" Sasuke said "Let's go home"

They nodded and left the mall.

With Ino:

"Temari!" Ino shouted

"Ino!" Temari shouted

"Ino I know we used to be good friends but this is my costume!" Temari shouted

"**I SAW IT FIRST!**" Ino shouted

"**SO? IT WILL LOOK BETTER ON ME!**" Temari shouted back.

This Temari spotted and much better and prettier costume.

"Okay it's yours" Temari said. Then she let go and Ino fell.

"Yay! It's mine" Ino cheered

But then she saw Temari buy another dress. It was even prettier than hers. Ino had steam coming out of her ears.

Ino had to admit Temari's dress was certainly beautiful.

It was white and it had ribbons and laces on the bottom. It was strapless and the wings were light blue. It was certainly beautiful

'_Why that little fart nugget _**(A/N: 00 fart nugget!) **_I know'_ Ino thought _'I'll ask Sakura to fix it up for me, Hehehe she's going down'_

So Ino took the dress and brought it up to the cash register.

"55 dollars and 99 cents" The cashier started "Will that be cash or charge?"

"Charge of course" Ino said "Put it on Mommy's card"

The cashier nodded.

"Here you go maim"

With Sakura:

'_I can't ruin the surprise'_ Sakura thought _'My secret is in danger in the mall I have gone to go home right away'_

_I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
my dirty little secret  
who has to know_

So Sakura rushed out of the mall quickly unfortunately for her she bumped into the great Uchiha

"I'm so sorry" Sakura apologized "It's ok, not damage done" Sasuke answered

_When we live such fragile lives  
it's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

'_What's wrong with me' _Sasuke thought _'I can't stop staring at her' 'What am I doing here?'_ Sakura thought

**It's simple you like him**

'_I can't like him'_ Sakura said back _'I have to focus on school before I can start anything else'_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
you are the only one that needs to know_

**Oh my god you're such a nerd! Can't u see that he likes you too?**

'_He does?' _Sakura asked herself

**Oh my god…HELL YA!**

Sakura broke the gaze and said "I-I have t-to go n-now bye!" Then she rushed off.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "What's wrong with her?" Sasuke thought

_I'll give you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
my dirty little secret  
who has to know_

**Who knows? Oh my god did you scare her away!**

'_Did I?' Sasuke asked back_

**Yeah I think so**

Back to Sakura:

'_He was staring at me' Sakura thought 'What did I do wrong?'_

**Not your fault, like I said he just simply likes you**

'_Whatever'_ Sakura thought _'If he ask me out I'm gonna dump him'_

**WTF! WHY!**

'_Like I said I have to focus on school'_

**Well can't you focus on school and have a boyfriend**

'_Boyfriend is a distraction for me'_

**Sakura how could you! I know you like him**

'_How?'_

**Because I am you dumb ass!**

'_I...I'_

**Just forget what you have just said...you will have one…during high school!**

'_Maybe...'_

Then Sakura stopped the convosation with her inner self and took the taxi home.

With TenTen and Hinata:

"Hey Hinata do you know where Sakura is?" TenTen asked?

"I d-don't know" Hinata answered.

"We better find her or Ino will go crazy!"

"W-why does I-Ino want h-her?"

"Because she was Sakura to fix up her dress"

"S-Sakura is a designer?"

"Used to be one"

Suddenly TenTen's cell phone rang. "Hold on Hinata"

"Hello?"

"Hey TenTen it's me Sakura"

"Where are you Sakura were looking for you everywhere"

"I went back home"

"Ok let me tell Ino that, Oh and by the way Ino wants you to re-designer her dress"

"Tell her that I can't because I'm busy tonight"

"Ok I got to go now bye"

"Bye"

Then TenTen hung up

"Hey TenTen" said Ino.

"What is up with you and all those shopping bags?" TenTen asked.

"It's called shopping" Ino answered with a smile on her face

"Whatever" TenTen said "Anyways Sakura said that she can't do it tonight"** (A/N: note to all perverts she meant re-design the dress! not…you know what)**

"WHAT!" Ino screamed "YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yeah" TenTen answered

"Okay whatever I'll get one of my designers"

Hinata and TenTen just sweatdroped

"Okay I think I gotta go home now to buh-bye people" TenTen said.

"Uhhhhh…..me t-too" Hinata said while following TenTen.

'_I guess I have to get going too'_

Suddenly Ino bumped into Shikamaru.

"Women are so troublesome" Shikamaru while scratching the back of his head

"Excuse me?" Ino said while glaring at Shikamaru

"Never mind" Shikamaru said_ 'I say one little mean thing about women and she heats up, how troublesome'_ Shikamaru thought

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know I have kept you guys waiting for a long time but I have skewl tomorrow and I have to prepare.**

**And my piano exam is coming up so I have to practice. I know this chappie wasn't but the dance put I assure u that the dance will come on the next chappie…or maybe not…I seriously don't know. I have all this stress going in my head. So please review! Thank you reviews you guy's rock! And I will update as soon as possible**

**Amaterasu Haruno**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Last Time :

"Women are so troublesome" Shikamaru while scratching the back of his head

"Excuse me?" Ino said while glaring at Shikamaru

"Never mind" Shikamaru said_ 'I say one little mean thing about women and she heats up, how troublesome'_ Shikamaru thought

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino was about to walk away until Shikamaru grabbed her arm. Ino turned around and looked at him weirdly.

"Ummm….errrrr…." Shikamaru started._ 'Woo boy! This is not gonna go well…I might as well try' _"May I escort you to the dance?"

Ino was surprised _'Is this the Shikamaru I know?'_ Ino asked herself. Ino nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek then left the mall. Shikamaru was surprise and touch his cheek were Ino had kissed. He smirked and went home.

Next Day:

Sakura woke up as cheerful as ever! She quickly took a shower, got changed, and went down for breakfast. Today she was wearing a jean mini skirt with black leggings, and a pink tank top. She finished breakfast really quickly and sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

'_I'm so happy today and I don't know why'_ Sakura though

**Probably because you know you'll be dance with Sasuke at the dance tonight**

'_What are you thinking? I so won't I mean I don't even have a thing for him'_

**Sure… right….**

'_Seriously I don't'_

**Sorry girl but I'm not trusting you I know you like him because I am you**

'_You can get lost now you're really getting on my nerves'_

**Its ok I'll stay a bit longer**

Suddenly her cell phone rang. She quickly rang to her room to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Saki!"

"Ino stop calling me that"

"Okay geez don't have to be so harsh"

"What do you want Ino?"

"I was wondering if I can come over, you know just to hang out"

"Sure"

"I'll be there in 5 mins ok?"

"Ok"

Then they hung up.

5 mins later

The door bell rings. Sakura runs to the door and opens it.

"Hello Sakura" Ino said

"Hey Ino what's up?" Sakura asked

"Oh nothing much you?" Ino answered while walking into the house. "By the way you never told me what you're going to be for the Halloween dance.

"Sigh, Ino I already said it's a surprise" Sakura said "Now stop asking me! Gosh!"

"Okay shesh!" Ino said

Then they watching TV make prank phones call, and simply having fun. After all that it was 1 hour until the Halloween dance.

"Ok Sakura I have to go now! That was really fun though" Ino said while still giggling.

"Haha, me too see ya at the dance!" Sakura said. Ino left and Sakura shut the door.

Sakura was so excited. She took a bath and then put on her costume She did her hair and but her make up on. Suddenly her cell phone rang. It was a txt message. It reads

_Meet me at the school's garden_

Sakura was puzzled. Who could it be? But she let it go. She but on a black cape so no one would she her costume before she gets to the dance. She put on her mask (it's not a full mask; it's that half mask thing that only covers around the eyes). Then she put on the hood and went on her way to the dance.

The Dance:

Everyone was there except Sakura.

'_What is taking Sakura so long to get here'_ TenTen though.

Then suddenly Sasuke came, all the girls looked at him with hearts in their eyes (**A/N: except for Ino, TenTen, and Hinata of course) **

Sasuke was wearing a prince costume. It was blue and white (white is the bottom). **(A/N: sorry I can't really say how it looked like. It's to complicated for me sorry)**

"Haha! Sasuke's being a stupid prince haha!" Naruto said while laughing.

"At least I don't look like a girl" Sasuke said back

Naruto stopped laughing and realized he really did look like a girl. Then suddenly everyone was looking at the entrance.

'_What the hell is everyone looking at?'_ Sasuke thought

He turned around and saw the most beautiful thing ever. One he looked at it he can stop looking.

Sakura was standing at the Entrance! She was Cinderella! He dress was a strapless really light pink ball gown. She had a white half mask** (A/N: HAHA! Half mask lol that's what I'm calling it from now on lol) **She had her hair into a champagne look followed by a tiara with pink diamonds on it.

Sasuke started to walk away.

"Sasuke where are you going?" Neji asked. "I have to meet some one" Sasuke answered.

The he walk to "the place"

Meanwhile Sakura made her way down and started to look for her friends. Then she found them

"Hey Guys!" Sakura said

"Hey Sakura, lovely costume" Ino complemented.

"Thank you I live your angel costume too" Sakura said "You too Hinata and TenTen"

"Thanks" TenTen and Hinata both said.

"Sorry guys but I have to go meet some one now see ya later!" Sakura said the she ran off!

At The School Garden:

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Sasuke just stood there frozen. The looked at each other for a every long time.

"S-sasuke?" Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said

Sakura stopped daydreaming and when back to reality. "This is a big mistake I'm sorry but I'm leaving" Sakura said. She began to walk away but a hand grabbed her arm.

"Please Sakura stay!" Sasuke begged "Give me a chance to show that I am worth your time"

Sakura was surprised at what Sasuke said. She turned to him and nodded. He gave her a smirk.

"Shall we take a stroll?" Sasuke asked. Sakura giggled and nodded. Then they started to walk.

"So" Sasuke started "do you want to dance?"

"But there's no music" Sakura said while smiling

"So?" Sasuke said, he stuck his hand out and Sakura smiled. The started to waltz. Then suddenly music started to play. The looked at the people playing the music and the nodded **(A/N: meaning thank you.lol) **

Meanwhile:

Inside the gym the music was loud as ever! Everyone was dancing like crazy Hinata was near the snack bar taking little sips of her fruit punch. Naruto saw Hinata alone and when up to her.

"Why aren't you dancing like the others?" Naruto asked

"I-I don't r-really know h-how to d-dance" Hinata said

"Sure you do! Everyone knows how to dance!" Naruto said "Come on!" Naruto pulled Hinata to the dance floor. Surprisingly Hinata was dancing really well

"I told you! You do know how to dance" Naruto said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Another chappie complete! I'm so sorry about the late update! You see school's back and those mother &# ing exams are back I really am sorry. I'm also stressed about friend problem you see. This friend keeps on ignoring me. I don't even know if she even know if she was my friend and I'm so stressed.**

**Next chappie will be a continuing to the dance. **

**If you have any question about the story feel free to PM me!**

**Amaterasu Haruno**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 :

Last Time :

"I-I don't r-really know h-how to d-dance" Hinata said

"Sure you do! Everyone knows how to dance!" Naruto said "Come on!" Naruto pulled Hinata to the dance floor. Surprisingly Hinata was dancing really well

"I told you! You do know how to dance" Naruto said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata giggled and continued dancing

_With Ino and Shikamaru_

Ino was talking while dancing. She spotted Shikamaru and went up to him.

"Ummm…hi Shika" Ino said

"Hi"

They talked for a bit until a slow song came.

"Soooo…do you want to dance?" Shikamaru asked while blushing a bit.

"Okay!" Ino said cheerfully.

Shikamaru put his hand around Ino's waist and Ino's arms are around his neck.

"You know" Shikamaru said "You may be troublesome sometimes but tonight you're beautiful"

Ino blushed. "Awww… Shikamaru you're so sweet"

Then Ino leaned closer to his face. Then they were inches apart.

"Ino I…" Shikamaru said "I love you"

Ino smiled sweetly at him and said "Me too" Then they kissed passionately. _'This is the best night I've ever had'_ Ino thought

Shikamaru broke the kiss and said "I think I'm begging to feel lovesick"

Ino giggled "Me too"

With TenTen and Neji

TenTen and Neji where dancing with they had this really competitive look at each other. Neji started to spin on his head. Then everyone was surrounding him. TenTen gave him a death glare but Neji never noticed it. He stopped and everyone went away and minded their own business.

"Ha-ha in your face! People like my dancing more than yours" Neji said.

"Hmph!" TenTen said "They just like your head spiny thing; they don't know what real dancing is or just doesn't have good taste"

"Oh really?" Neji said "Bring it on! Show me your moves"

"Okay" TenTen said cheerfully. TenTen started to do some moves that she learned from jazz class **(A/N: TenTen took jazz when she was 4 and quitted when she was 11)**

They were simply amazing he just couldn't stop looking at her. Suddenly while dancing the elastics that holded her buns broke and once again her hair fell.

"Not again!" TenTen said

"You look beautiful with your hair down" Neji said

TenTen froze and blushed she slowly turn to face Neji. _'Neji…is that you?'_

"There is something I have been hiding from you from the start" Neji said

"What is it?" TenTen said

"Well…I…" Neji started. Then his cell phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah…yeah…ok" Neji put his cell phone back. "I have to go sorry"

He ran right pass her and their lips met but the kiss broke really quickly. Then he stopped when they were about 5 meters away. TenTen turned around and looked at him, right in the eyes.

He smiled and said "You know what that means; see you tomorrow" Then he ran off

TenTen touched her lips and said _"Neji I loved you form the start too"_ She smiled and left too.

With Sasuke and Sakura

The stopped waltzing and the people left. Then they were all alone.

"Ummm…let's ask each other questions so we can know each other better" Sakura suggested.

Sasuke nodded "good idea" "oks you first"

"Okay Ummm…" Sakura said. "If there was a fairy that would grant you three wishes what would those three wishes be?"

"I don't really know I get whatever I want and I don't even have to work hard for it" Sasuke said

"Think deep Sasuke" Sakura said "Deep into your heart, what do you want"

"Well…" Sasuke started. "I want people to love me and care for me, not adore me like most people do"

"I want to have a family and live a happy life"

'_I never knew Sasuke was so soft inside'_ Sakura thought. 'That's 2 one more"

"For my last wish I want…" Sasuke said then stopped

"Want what?" Sakura asked

"I want to live happily ever after with a person I love" Sasuke answered

"Who's that person" Sakura asked

"You'll find out" Sasuke said and winked

'_What the hell is that suppose to mean'_ Sakura thought

"Anyways, your turn" Sasuke said and smirked. "What would your there wishes be?"

"I don't know I mean, well…I don't anyways get what I want but people care for me and love me" Sakura said

"I and my friends are like family, and they don't adore me" Sakura continued.

"Like you said think deep down in your heart" Sasuke said

"Okay"

Sakura thought for a moment

"Okay I got it" Sakura said "I want to be more peace and harmony, well…basically no more war"

_Flashback: _(when Sakura was 10 years old she's 15 now)

"_Hi mom, hi dad" Sakura said cheerfully while she closed the door (came back from school)_

"_Guess what mom? I got perfect on that math test" Sakura said while finding her math test in her backpack. She saw it, took it out and went to the kitchen. When she got there she saw her mom crying and her dad patting her back. Immediately she dropped her test and ran to her mom._

"_Mom don't cry! What's wrong?" Sakura asked_

"_The army team call 10 minutes ago" Her dad started. "You uncle got shoot in the back the fifth time"_

_Sakura's eyes widen and started to shiver_

"_Did he-" Sakura started_

"_Yes, this time he didn't make it" Her dad finished off_

_Sakura started to burst into tears and ran to her room._

"_Honey you shouldn't have told her" Sakura's mom said while blowing her nose_

"_She'll get even madder if we hide it from her" Sakura's dad replied_

_End of Flashback_

"Hello! Sakura you there?" Sasuke asked while waving his hand in front of her face. Sakura's dream bubble bursted and then Sakura came back to reality.

"Oh yeah" Sakura said "Now were I…oh yeah the second wish…hmmm…let me think"

"Come on hurry up" Sasuke said

"Okay fine geez, I want the people who were important to me come back from the dead" Sakura said while lowering her head. She started to cry **(A/N: remember dead uncle? Army?) **

Sasuke saw this hugged her. She wiped away her tears and softy pushed him a bit to losing the grasp. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Anyways on with my third wish" Sakura said somewhat cheerfully. "I want to live a happy life with a certain person"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Who's that person" he asked

"You'll find out" She said and winked

"Copycat" Sasuke said

Sakura stuck her tongue out. Sasuke smirked and French kissed her **(A/N: sooo OOC ;) MUAHAHAHA!)**

Sakura's eyes widen but she accepted it

'…_this is the best night of my life so far'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End of another chappie!**

**I know the dance is taking really long to finish but I THINK it's gonna finish in the next chappie I'm not sure about my friend thingy I'm not stressed anymore lol…we're not friends anymore…anyways Sasuke is very OOC but I think in the next chappie he'll come back to his senses. If you have any questions feel free to PM me**

**Please Review**

**Amaterasu Haruno**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Last Time:

"Copycat" Sasuke said

Sakura stuck her tongue out. Sasuke smirked and French kissed her **(A/N: sooo OOC ;) MUAHAHAHA!)**

Sakura's eyes widen but she accepted it

'…_this is the best night of my life so far'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came and Sakura woke up happily as ever.

'_I can't wait to see Sasuke at school' _Sakura thought.

She got out of bed and took a shower.

"Fergalicious definition makes them boys go loco" Sakura sang while scrubbing her hair

"They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo" Sakura sang while rinsing her hair.

"You can see me, you can't squeeze me" She said while squeezing a bottle of Dove body was into her hands.

"I ain't easy I ain't sleezy, I got reason why tease'em" she sang while washing her body using a washcloth.

She rinsed her body and out of the shower. She looked at herself in the mirror and evaluated herself.

'Hmm…let's see' Sakura thought "Everything's fine with my body!" Sakura said out loud.

She blow dried her hair and changed into her clothes. Se was wearing navy blue jeans slightly ripped **(A/N: I love ripped jeans! They rock my world!) **And a white tube top with a sweater over it. **(A/N: What kind of sweater you many ask? Well I'm sure u have seen one of those gap sweaters before right? XD. Their awesome!)**

Sakura went downstairs and greeted her mom "Good morning mom"

"Sakura dear, we have a visitor, perhaps you can go to the living room and greet her" Sakura's mom said.

Sakura nodded and walked to the living room. _'I wonder who it is'_

She got to the living room and froze in shock. "You…" she managed to say.

"Sakura, dear long time no see?" The Lady said

"Tsukimi, what are you doing here" Sakura said in anger.

Yes Tsukimi, she is Sakura's cousin. Their mothers are twins so they kind of looked the same. The only difference is that Tsukimi had a narrow eyes and long black hair. She was wearing V-necked pink shirt. The V was so big that the middle part of her bra was showing (which is black) with black flared dress pants. Sakura couldn't say that she was ugly because she was prettier than her. Tsukimi's dad is a stock holder. So basically she was rich. Tsukimi was older than Sakura by 3 years but they treat each other as if they were the same age.

"Sakura, darling didn't you miss me?" Tsukimi said

"Yeah, I really did!" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone. **(A/N: Note to stupid people it means she's being sarcastic XD.)**

_Flashback: (when Sakura was 4)_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MOCHI?!" Sakura screamed._

_Mochi was a gold fish. It wasn't just any ordinary gold fish. That gold fish was given to her from her grandpa before he died. If people offered her 10 million dollars just for that gold fish. She would rather keep it because it means a lot to her._

_Tsukimi **(A/N: She's 7 years old)** dropped the gold fish into the toilet and flushed it down the drain._

_Sakura couldn't do anything about it but just stand there crying her eyes out. While Tsukimi was slightly laughing._

_Tsukimi came over a found out that Sakura got something from their grandpa and she didn't. Tsukimi got envious of Sakura because grandpa liked Sakura better than her. Therefore if Sakura gets something that she doesn't have, Sakura ends up not having it anymore._

_Sakura's mom heard someone crying so made her way to the washroom. Tsukimi got scared to she took lipstick and smudged it on her leg so it looks like she was hurt. When Sakura's mom came in Tsukimi started to fake cry._

"_Girls, what happened?" Sakura's mom asked worriedly._

"_I-it was a-an accident S-sakura I'm s-sorry" Tsukimi said while fake crying. "B-but you d-didn't need to h-hurt me"_

_Sakura stopped crying and her eyes widened. "WHAT?!" Sakura yelled_

"_I o-only wanted t-to see y-your goldfish, but t-then I accidentally d-dropped it i-in the toilet" Tsukimi said while STILL fake crying. _

"_Then y-you pushed me t-then my e-elbow went o-on the l-latch then it flushed down"_

"_I u-understand you're m-mad but why did u h-have to kick my l-leg?"_

_Sakura's eyes widened even more. "I NEVER DID THAT!" Sakura yelled "TSUKIMI STOP LYING"_

"_I'M NOT LYING SAKURA!" Tsukimi yelled and her fake crying seemed more realistic._

_Unfortunately for Sakura her mom when on Tsukimi's side. _

"_Enough Sakura, you did enough damage," Sakura's mom said. "GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!!"_

_Sakura ran to her room and cried more_

"_You will pay for this Tsukimi" Sakura said._

_End of Flashback_

"Sakura I'm cancelling school, you stay home and hang out with Tsukimi, because I have to go to work now bye sweetie" Sakura's mom said.

"Bye Tsukimi" Sakura's mom said quickly before closing the door.

"What do you want Tsukimi?" Sakura said

"Oh Sakura, don't tell me you're still mad about the gold fish thing?" Tsukimi said while smirking

Sakura clutched her fist. Tsukimi made her really mad.

"Calm down dear" Tsukimi said "I heard that you kissed Sasuke"

"So what if I did?" Sakura said

"Forget it dear, he's mine" Tsukimi said.

"And what if I don't?" Sakura asked

"You better honey, or you will have to pay the consequences." Tsukimi said while smirking

At School:

At school TenTen, Ino, and Hinata were sitting on the bench, Sasuke was leaning against a tree, Naruto was sitting on the ground, Shikamaru was lying down on the grass starring at the grass, and Neji was sitting on a tree branch.

"Sigh, Sakura isn't here yet" Hinata said. Everyone starred at her. She gave them a puzzled look.

"Hinata…you didn't stutter" Naruto said surprisingly.

Hinata blushed "Yesterday when I was dancing I realized there was no need for being nervous all the time" **(A/N: Just because she doesn't stutter anymore doesn't mean her voice isn't soft anymore.)**

"**WOOHOO GO HINATA!**" Ino said while raising her fist in the air.

"RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG"

Everyone when in the school went straight to their class

Math Class a.k.a Kakashi's class

"Sigh Sakura is still not at school, it's not like her to skip school" Ino said while walking towards her desk.

Everyone went to their seats. 5 mins later Kakashi came him

"Good Morning class" Kakashi said with a smile on his face

"**YOU'RE LATE**" Naruto yelled

"Anyways Hinata, Iruka wants to see you" Kakashi said "I think it's about that extra cooking course you took"

Hinata walked right out of the room and walked to room 501 **(A/N: That's the room where they teach the cooking course LOL.)**

"Anyways class take out you're "Math is Life" text book and read page 89 to 95" Kakashi said. **(A/N: hahahahaha math is life LOL, I just made up that right now lol)**

With Hinata

Hinata entered the room and looked around; she saw Temari, and other really random people

"Hinata you're here!" Iruka said with a smile on his face "Sit beside Temari"

Hinata quietly took her seat.

"Ok, I am very happy to see you're excitement to learn" Iruka said

"**YOUTH IS POWER!**" Lee yelled

'_Lee is here? I never knew that'_ Hinata thought

"Ok class, your first assignment baking" Iruka said "I will teach you how to make a plain cake but for the assignment I want u to make a unique cake"

"Something unusual but delicious"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chappie 14 complete**

**Okay I'm currently doing my homework too so I'm not really gonna leave lots to say but I'm thinking of making a new story. It's a college fic. But help me decide should it be NaruSaku or SasuSaku? And I'll update only if I get atleast 7 reviews (7 reviews makes 100 out of the other reviews for the other chappie ) so review, review, review.**

**Amaterasu Haruno**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Last Time:

'_Lee is here? I never knew that'_ Hinata thought

"Ok class, your first assignment baking" Iruka said "I will teach you how to make a plain cake but for the assignment I want u to make a unique cake"

"Something unusual but delicious"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Something unusual but delicious'_ Hinata thought _'this is going to be hard, but oh well'_

"First I want you to make something out of fruit" Iruka said "You can add extra stuff like marshmallows etc."

"Come back here at lunch break and I'll see which one is the best" Iruka said while licking his lips.

Temari glared at Hinata but she just smiled sweetly at her.

"Good luck" Temari said "You'll need it"

Hinata nodded and said "Good luck to you too"

"I already told you're teachers that you won't be there for the lesson, now u may go get the ingredients"

Hinata and Temari ran straight out the door. Temari got ahead of Hinata and stuck her foot out. Which made Hinata fall

"AAH!" Hinata screamed while holding her bleeding foot.

Temari stopped and look at her, she said "Sorry dear, this is competition not compe"nice"tion,"

Then she continued to run.

As for Hinata she tore the sleeve of her shirt and wrapped it around the cut and headed for the washroom.

In math class:

Shikamaru was sleeping and was snoring really loudly.

Ino and TenTen got really annoyed.

"Oh my God, I can't do my work with all his snoring" TenTen complained

"I know what we can do to teach him a lesson" Ino said with a light bulb on her head.

"What?" TenTen asked curiously

"We can give him a makeover!" Ino said in excitement

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" TenTen said "I have some lip gloss in my pocket"

"I have some purple eye shadow" Ino said while holding it in the air

"I found some eye liner!" TenTen said while holding it

"I FOUND DOUNDATION!" Ino said **(A/N: foundation…that's a funny word lol)**

TenTen started to line his eyes while Ino started to apply the foundation. Once she was down she started to put on the eye shadow and TenTen applied the lip gloss. Ino took of the elastic that was holding his pony tail. Then she brushed it with her fingers

Once they were done they were laughing their asses off. Ino laughed so hard that she fell of her chair which woke Shikamaru up.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ha no ha thing" TenTen said while laughing

Suddenly some random guy whistled at Shikamaru **(A/N: omg…00)**

TenTen pulled that random guy over a whispered in his ear "That's Shikamaru, we just gave him a makeover"

The random guy's face turns so red that it wasn't even funny. Ino started at him curiously. Each time she blink his face would get redder. TenTen got annoyed so he pushed them out.

With Sakura:

Sakura raised her eye brow "Consequences? What do you mean by that?"

She smirked and said "You'll find out once u do something that disappoints me, but still I would back off Sasuke if I were you"

"Our dads made an arranged marriage. So back off dear" Tsukimi said.

"Whatever" Sakura said while heading for the door

"Where are you going?" Tsukimi asked

"I have a race in 30 mins I gotta go" Sakura said "Wanna come along?"

"No thanks I gotta be going home anyways" Tsukimi said and left.

With Sasuke:

'_I was supposed to go to Sakura's house and pick her up for the race, but she's not at school, maybe she's sick?'_ Sasuke thought

_Flashback:_

"_Sasuke I was wondering" Sakura started "Can you drive me to the Skin Cancer Marathon on Monday?"_

"_Sure, you're running?" Sasuke asked_

"_Yeah, my grandpa died of skin cancer so it's a least I can do for him" She answered_

_End of Flashback_

"Who cares I'll pay her a visit" Sasuke thought out loud.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He answered it

"Hello?"

"Sasuke it's me Tsukimi, how are you dear?" Tsukimi asked in a very whiney voice.

"Tsukimi I already told it's over" Sasuke replied

"I know, but Sasuke dear I need you're help" Tsukimi said

"Fine what is?" He asked

"My Hoo-Zat flew away" Tsukimi said in a worried voice suddenly

"Hoo-Zat?" Sasuke asked with a puzzled voice.

"Yes, a rare baby Hoo-Zat from Zambesia just flew out of my window"

"Was it for your dad's now zoo that he's opening next week?"

"Yes! Daddy's on a business trip! When he returns he while be furious with me"

"So does this mean you're not gonna watch Sakura run in the Skin Cancer Marathon?"

"**IT CERTAINLY DOES!** I've got to get that Hoo-Zat back in its cage"

"I'd like to help but I promised Sakura I'd drive her to the race"

"**SASUKE!** The only race Sakura cares about is running after you!"

"Tsukimi you know that's not true…exactly"

"**AND FURTHER MORE I WISH SHE WOULD FINISH LAST AND GET DISQUALIFYED FOR BEING TOO UGLY!"**

"Shut up Tsukimi, that wasn't nice, but good luck owl hunting" Then Sasuke hung up.

In Sasuke's car on the way to the race:

"Tsukimi's what flew away?" Sakura asked again

"Hoo-Zat a rare baby owl from Zambesia" Sasuke replied Cooley

"Do you know what it looks like?" Sakura asked?

"Tsukimi said it was slivery with blue blotches on its breasts" Sasuke answered** (A/N: I'd say the word boobs instead of 'breast' but some of u people out there are too MATURE for a sense for humour -glares-)**

Sakura thought about it. Should she tell Sasuke to go help her look for it? Or not? She decided not too

'_After what she did to grandpa's goldfish I'm not going to forgive her'_ Sakura thought

The races started and Sakura started to run along the way she waved at Sasuke then continued. She was 4 miles into the 13 mile race until rain clouds were coming closer.

She ran by a swamp and she saw something that caught her eye. She gasped

Slivery, blue breasts, small like a baby. There is no doubt about it

"…Tsukimi's Hoo-Zat

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End of Chappie 15**

**PHEW! That was hard work. I know I left a cliffy…sorta. I bet ur all wondering when I am going to update. Let me says this once only IT DEPENDS ON THE REVIEWS! So if u review a lot then I'll update fast. In fact I already have chappie 16 done. So if u gimme atleast 6 reviews I'll update. And I made a new fanfic call "The love story of Harvard" but no one reviewed it. But ppl read it. I t has lyk 550 hits. Can u guyz plez review it?**

**-Amaterasu Haruno**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Last Time:

She ran by a swamp and she saw something that caught her eye. She gasped

Slivery, blue breasts, small like a baby. There is no doubt about it

"…Tsukimi's Hoo-Zat"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FOLLOW THAT BIRD!" Sakura said to herself

While Sakura was chasing after that bird rain started to pour down.

'_Here comes the rain,'_ Sakura thought

Meanwhile:

"The wind has shifted, and a serve storm is coming through" Said one of the judges

Sasuke was just standing there behind then listening to them. Although it wasn't noticeable that he was listening to them.

"Running in an electric storm is dangerous, someone get that sound truck moving" Another judge said.

They started the sound truck. The 1st judge said into the megaphone "**RACE CALLED OFF PLEASE RETURN TO THE STARTLINE**"

With Sakura:

The sound truck was out of earshot so Sakura couldn't here what he was telling.

"Why am I doing this for Tsukimi?" Sakura said to herself. She sighed and kept on chasing that owl.

'_Here I am doing my second of favourite thing, chasing an owl in a thunder storm' _Sakura said to herself

**Quit whining and continuing chasing that bird**

'_Remind me why I am doing this?'_

**Because Tsukimi will get into trouble and she'll blame it on you. She always does that right?**

'_True and we're cousins'_

Sakura ran through a very muddy swamp. Suddenly a snake came out of no where and bit her leg **(A/N: uh-oh and yes it was a poisonous snake)**

"**AHH!"** Sakura yelped in pain. She wanted to stop but she didn't and kept on going. She slipped over a branch and cut her leg. The Hoo-Zat flew down and bit and then

"GOTCHA!" Sakura yelled in a victorious voice.

With Sasuke:

'_Sakura is the only runner that didn't return, I hope she's ok, I better go look for her'_ Sasuke thought

He started to drive along the road. Suddenly he saw Sakura with a slivery fuzzy ball in her hand.

He honked the car a Sakura turned around. She stopped and Sasuke caught up to her.

He lowered his window and said "Sakura the race is going to be re-started, hey nice owl you got there"

"This is no ordinary standard owl, it's a Hoo-Zat," Sakura started "forget about the race and let's go to Tsukimi's house"

With Tsukimi:

'_I done everything I could to find it! I've sent out the cook and 2 gardeners to look for the owl'_ Tsukimi thought

'_Maybe I should go out a look for it too'_

"HELL NO!" She said to her again "What was I thinking? I'm not going out in that storm, this is a new outfit and it's not going to be ruined.

Suddenly the doorbell rang

"Layla would you be a dear and get the door for me?" Tsukimi said **(A/N: Layla is a maid)**

Layla walked to Tsukimi and said "the door's for you Madam"

Tsukimi walked to the door and was surprise what she saw

"Sakura! How dare you come to my how dress up like a slob! And why do you have the Hoo-Zat in you're hand?" Tsukimi asked

"Here's you're owl" Sakura started "I don't care if I'm dress like a slob"

Sasuke got mad and said "She gave up that race just so she can get her hands on your shitty owl"

Tsukimi got scared of Sasuke's anger, so she said "err… thanks Sakura dear" then slammed the door on her.

Sakura sighed and got in Sasuke's car. He started the engine and drove the car. Along the way he said

"I wonder why you're so nice to people like her"

'_Because, if I don't find it she'll blame it on me like always,'_ Sakura thought. She let out a sigh and said "I don't know"

'_You do know don't lie'_ Sasuke though and said "hn"

"Sakura" Sasuke started "I want to tell you something"

Sakura looked at him and smiled, so she said "sure Sasuke you can tell me anything"

They reached her house and Sasuke turned of the engine and said

"Remember the Halloween Dance?"

She nodded

"Well that night I guess I wasn't myself and that kiss we didn't really mean anything…to me atleast" He said

That really shocked Sakura, it felt like her heart crushed into a million pieces, wait…not EVEN million GOOGLEPLEX **(A/N: googolplex is beyond infinity just to let u guys know XD)**

"So…we are-"Sakura said until Sasuke cut her off.

"Well we never really were a couple in the first place, so it should matter in the first place" Sasuke said

**Matters in the first place my ass Sasuke, inner Sakura said.**

'_Well, I did tell myself school comes first' _Sakura thought _'it's my fault I guess'_

Sakura put on a fake smile and said "it's ok, but we are still friends right?"

He nodded she got out of the car and into her house.

Sasuke just drove away.

With Sakura:

She went in the kitchen to find something to eat. She grabbed a bowl full of fruit and starts to look for something good.

"Paper no, orange no, peach no…wait PAPER?!" Sakura shouted.

She took the piece of paper and unfolded it. It was actually a note it said:

_Dear Sakura,_

_You're father has just got a promotion and has to leave to Korea_

_Right away. I don't know how long we will stay there but long._

_If you need anything just call my cell (416) 958-3325 _**(A/N: fake number if this ur phone number PM me so I can change it XD)**

_Sincerely, _

_Mom_

_P.S call if important _

"Call if important? WHAT THE HECK? Isn't daughters suppose to me more important" Sakura said.

Sakura got bored so she decided to call Ino

"Hellooooo Sakkii"

"Hi Ino, sup?"

"oh nothing much you"

_1 hour later_

"Yeah I know and did u she that BIG ZIT ON HER NOSE?" Ino shouted

Suddenly Sakura got drowsy and then she suddenly got a horrible heart ache and it suddenly was hard for her to breathe.

"Sakura you there??" Ino asked worriedly

"Ino…I…I" Sakura said then she fainted on the ground

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**END IF CHAPPIE!!!**

**Woohoo finally sorry for the long update you see it was Christmas break so I had to visit lotsa people and then it was BOXING DAY! Boy there was like a HUGE SALE AT THE MALL- oh anyways thank you soooooooo much for the reviews I finally reached to the hundreds and this IS MY FIRST fanfic too! I don't know how long to will take for me to update because like all the work and stuff and chores. And I'm gonna put down the Christmas tree today (sob) anyways, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Amaterasu Haruno **

**(Hugs people review my stories)**

**BTW: I didn't do any proof reading MUAHAHA! Becuz I'm too lazy XD**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Last Time:

"Yeah I know and did u see that BIG ZIT ON HER NOSE?" Ino shouted

Suddenly Sakura got drowsy and then she suddenly got a horrible heart ache and it suddenly was hard for her to breathe.

"Sakura you there??" Ino asked worriedly

"Ino…I…I" Sakura said then she fainted on the ground

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura you woo, you there Saki??" Ino asked worriedly.

'_Something's wrong with Sakura...shit my car is at the repair shop...I'll call Sasuke' _Ino thought

With Sasuke:

'_Why did I break up with her? She's probably crying her eyes out by now'_ Sasuke thought

Flash back:

_Sasuke was ay home watching T.V then suddenly his cell phone rang. It was tsukimi_

"_What the hell do you want Tsukimi" Sasuke said_

"_Aww Sasuke you sound so mad –giggles-" Tsukimi said_

"_Okay...now what do you want?" Sasuke asked_

"_Umm...break up with Sakura!" Tsukimi said_

"_no"_

"_SASUKE! How could you do this to me?! You know I'd do anything for you!"_

"_Just you'd do anything for me doesn't mean I'd do anything for you"_

"_Sasuke listen to me we are both rich therfore we can do anything, if you don't break up with Sakura her life will be a living hell" Tsukimi said with a grin._

"_Tsukimi 2 words...fuck you"_

_Tsukimi grew really mad and put the phone down back to it's charger but didn't put it on properly._

"_You didn't put the phone down properly smart-ass"_

_Tsukimi glared at the phone and hung up._

End of Flashback

'_Damn why did I listen to her..._' Sasuke thought

Suddenly his phone rang, he looked at the caller ID and it was Ino

"What do you want Ino"

"Sasuke something's really wrong with Sakura can you drive me to her house?"

"Let me guess she's really sad and is crying her eyes out right?"

"No I was on the phone with her and she fainted! Now pick me up so we can go to Sakura's already!!!"

"By the time I pick up you it's gonna be too late I'll go alone"

"Okay"

Then they hung up.

Sasuke ran to his car and drove to Sakura's house.

At Sakura's hosue

Sasuke kicked the door opened just to see Sakura lying down on the floor. Her face was turning slighty puruple.

He picked her up and carried her bridal style to his car and drove her to the hospital.

They got there and Sasuke continued to carry her, along the saw he saw a doctor and stoped to talk to him about Sakura's issue...but then since the doctor was a "random" type of person they started to talk about "pepsi" lmao.

_After some chit chatting (lol) back to Sakura's issue_

"Ok wait here while we do some test with Sakura" The Doctor said.

Some nurses came with those "rolling beds" **(A/N: I don't know what they are called so let's just stick to rolling beds lol)**

Sasuke placed her on the rolling beds and the nurses pushed the bed to a room.

"Sasuke this might take long so be patient" the doctor said

He nodded went to sit on a blue chair infront of the room. The light on top of the room flashed **(A/N: That means that the room is in use) **and Sasuke's waiting session started.

He cupped is mouth with his hands and started to have flash backs.

_Flash back:_

_Sakura hung up and continue walking to school. Then Suddenly a beautiful black car passed by driving 20 miles per hour. Then the driver of the car threw something out of the car and hit Sakura's head. It was a popsicle stick._

"_**HEY NO LITTERING**!" Sakura yelled._

"_I don't really care about the law" Sasuke replied coolly. _**(A/N: this happened in chappie 1)**

_End of flash back_

"ha ha...and I said I'd get her phone number..."

_Flash Back:_

_Sakura was walking to the lunch room when she bumped into someone_

"_Ouch" she said while rubbing her head. "Watch where you're going forehead" Sasuke said while rubbing his shoulders. Sakura got really mad because everyone who hates her called her that. "Why don't you watch out jerk!" Sakura said back_

_Sakura got up again and continued to walk to the lunchroom. Unfortunately for Sakura she tripped over Sasuke leg._

"_Good going forehead those shoes where new" Sasuke said coldly_

"_God! You don't have to make such a big deal about it" Sakura got up again and walked to the lunchroom. Leaving Sasuke pissed on the floor. _**(A/N: This happened in chappie 4)**

_End of Flash Back_

Sasuke smirked at the memory and said "she should of helped me up...but she didn't"

"And I can't believe my cake missed Sakura and hit Ino instead" Sasuke added **(A/N: chappie 4)**

_Flash Back:_

_Sasuke went up to Sakura. Their faces where inches apart and then Sasuke said "You wanna know something?" Sakura knew something was wrong but she just blushed. Then Sasuke pulled Sakura into a Hug_

'_This is very unexpecting from Sasuke' Sakura thought_

"_**AAAAAAAAA!**" Sakura shouted. Sasuke squirted mustard down her back. "**SASUKE YOU PERV!**" Sakura shouted. Then Sasuke turned tomato red "I wasn't looking at it." Sasuke defended himself "besides that's what you get for squirting ketchup on my face!" _**(A/N: chappie 5 people)**

_End of flash back_

'_Those were good times...memories seems like so long ago' _ Sasuke thought

_Flash back:_

"_Anyways on with my third wish" Sakura said somewhat cheerfully. "I want to live a happy life with a certain person"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Who's that person" he asked_

"_You'll find out" She said and winked_

"_Copycat" Sasuke said_

_Sakura stuck her tongue out. Sasuke smirked and French kissed her **(A/N: sooo OOC ;) MUAHAHAHA!)**_

_Sakura's eyes widen but she accepted it _**(A/N: Chappie 13)**

_End of Flash back_

Sasuke smirked at that flash back and thought _'I swore I smelt cookies at that time'_

_Flash back:_

'_You do know don't lie' Sasuke though and said "hn"_

"_Sakura" Sasuke started "I want to tell you something"_

_Sakura looked at him and smiled, so she said "sure Sasuke you can tell me anything"_

_They reached her house and Sasuke turned of the engine and said_

"_Remember the Halloween Dance?"_

_She nodded_

"_Well that night I guess I wasn't myself and that kiss we didn't really mean anything…to me atleast" He said_

_That really shocked Sakura, it felt like her heart crushed into a million pieces, wait…not EVEN million GOOGLEPLEX **(A/N: googolplex is beyond infinity just to let u guys know XD)**_

"_So…we are-"Sakura said until Sasuke cut her off._

"_Well we never really were a couple in the first place, so it should matter in the first place" Sasuke said_

_**Matters in the first place my ass Sasuke, inner Sakura said.**_

'_Well, I did tell myself school comes first' Sakura thought 'it's my fault I guess'_

_Sakura put on a fake smile and said "it's ok, but we are still friends right?"_

_He nodded she got out of the car and into her house._

_End Flash Back_

A tear rolled down Sasuke's face but he quickly wiped it away.

'_Why am I crying? I'm not suppose to cry...'_ Sasuke thought

_Flash Back: (When Sasuke was 4)_

_He was playing with his soccer ball until it bounced down the stairs. He jumped down stairs and triped on the last step and hurted his head. Then he started to cry._

_His mom heard him cry so she ran to him and said_

"_Sasuke are you ok? What happened?" His mom asked_

"_I triped down the starts and now my head hurts" Sasuke said with crying_

_His mom kissed his head and said "Does it feel better?"_

"_Sorta..." He said with STILL crying_

"_Sasuke don't cry, big boys don't cry_!" _His mom said_

_End of Flash Back_

Even more tears rolled down his face

'_Big boys aren't suppose to cry...so then why am I crying?' _Sasuke thought

He wiped his tears and decided to take a walk in a park near by.

He left the hospital and walked to the park. He sat on a bench and cupped his mouth with his hands once again.

He looked infront for him and saw a Cherry Blossom tree.

More tears rolled down his face

"**WHY THE HELL AM I CRYING DAMN IT!!!**" Sasuke yelled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 17 FINISHED!!!**

**Phew sorry for the long update but since school was back I have been very busy so sorry for the long update. Also I have this assignment to do and I happened to have gay people in my group lmao. Anyway I'd like to thank all those who waited PATIENTLY** **and all those who reviewed. I know this chappie was mostly SasuSaku but next chappie mroe character will barge in. And TSUKIMI COMES IN! DUN DUN DUN!just to let you know she will do something that will seriously harm Sakura. Lol hope you're looking forward to the next chappie. Also I'M NOT GOING TO UPDATE UNTIL I HAVE ATLEAST 10 REVIEWS! That is all! Lol**

**-Amaterasu Haruno**

**P.S sorry if there are some errors but the Spelling/Grammar check for my Microsoft Word is not working right now and I'm gonna try my best to proof read it.**

**R&R!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Last time:

He looked infront for him and saw a Cherry Blossom tree.

More tears rolled down his face

"**WHY THE HELL AM I CRYING DAMN IT!!!**" Sasuke yelled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wipped his tears and just sat there. Suddenly he heard footsteps someone was walking towards him. The person stopped behind him and said

"Sasuke long time no see"

He turned around just to see a narrow eyed lady with black hair wearing a black jacket with a furry collar.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked while glarring at her

"Well of course I heard the news about Sakura and I wouldn't leave my dear cousin alone now would I?" Tsukimi answered "Especially knowing you are here"

'_Bitch'_ Sasuke thought

"Also I wanted to know if you broke up with her yet" Tsukimi asked

Sasuke glarred at her and began to walk back to the hospital until Tsukimi said

"I'll take that as a yes and...but I see you still have feelings for her"

He turned around facing her and said "You only told me to break up with her" and began to walk back to the hospital

Tsukimi grew angry and thought _'Sasuke...if she ends up not surviving it's your fault' _Then she smirked and took out her pocket knife and began to walk back to the hospital in a different direction.

With Naruto: at his house

"So Ino are you saying that Sakura fainted?" Naruto said

"YES NARUTO FOR THE 30TH TIME YES YES!!" Ino yelled

"Naruto you are so Stupid" TenTen said

"And troublesome" Shikamaru added

'_And cute'_ Hinata thought.

"So should we pay Sakura a visit?" Naruto asked

"I don't think so she needs to rest and it is pretty dark...we can go tommorow?" Hinata said softly.

"Nah" Naruto said while shaking his head. "HEY I KNOW!" he yelled with a light bulb on his head

"We should let Sakura reest after all it is dark...LET'S GO VISIT HER TOMMOROW!" he said

Hinata sweat dropped and said "I said that before Naruto and you said it wasn't a good idea"

"No you said she needs to rest and it is pretty dark...we can go tommorow" Naruto replied

"That's exactly what she said idiot" Neji said

"Oh whatever either way it is a good idea" Naruto said then his stomach grumbled "I'm gonna make some ramen" So he got up and started to walk to the kitchen. But unfortunatly for Naruto his toe jamed right into the leg of his end table.

"OWW!" He yelped. Hinata quickly came to help him.

"Naruto I think you broke ur toe" Hinata said while looking at his toe. **(A/N: which was purple)**

"Or he just bruised it" Shikamaru said.

"Let's go to the hospital" Naruto suggested

"Naruto you only bruised your toe, it's not serious" Neji said

"WE CAN VISIT SAKI!!! THERE!" Ino said excitingly

"YAH! WE CAN PRETEND NARUTO BROKE HIS TOE!!!" Tenten said.

"TO THE HOSPITAL!" Naruto exclaimed.

At the hospital:

Sasuke was sitting on a chair infront of Sakura's room. Then the "pepsi" guy came out of the room follwed by a few nurses.

"That was quicky it was only 1 hour" Sasuke said **(A/N: It's fast cuz it usually takes like 5 hours for them to be done)**

"hahaha I know...well she's ok we managed to get the poison out of her blood before it gets to her heart" The pepsi doctor said.

"What poison?" Sasuke asked

"Didn't you know? I thought she told you" The pepsi doctor said "Well I think a poisonous snake bite her, well I think because there was a bite mark on her leg"

"..hn.." Sasuke said.

"Well she's sleeping right now you can visit her but try not to wake her up because she really needs to rest" The pepsi doctor said and walked away

Sasuke went in the room and saw Sakura peacefully a sleep. She had an air mask thingy on her face. Her hand had that blood mini tube thingy attached. **(A/N: I wonder how the hell am I suppose to be a doctor when I don't even know what those things are called! Lol)**

"I'm sorry Sakura" Sasuke said and he put his left hand on her cheek and bent down a pecked her forehead. But little did he know someone was watching him. He left the room and stared at a blonde haired lady sitting infront of Sakura room. Then he just the hospital.

The blond haired lady quickly went in the room Sakura was in. She took off her blonde wig revealing her long black hair. She took of her big black shades revealing her narrow eyes. Yes she was "Tsukimi" **(A/N: also known as the biatch)**

She gave an evil grin and said "Sakura poor you I'm soo sorry you won't be able to see the next sun rise" And then she took out a pocket knife once again.

With Naruto and the other people:

"We're at the hospital" Ino said

"Naruto before you go tell Hinata you're poem you made especially for her" Shikamaru said. Neji glarred at Naruto and thought

'_It better not be gross or bad or...welll yea'_

Shikamaru pushed Naruto over and whispered into his ear "You better not screw this up remember tell her the poem"

"Naruto it's not valentines day yet" Hinata said **(A/N: today is valentines day in real life but not in Naruto's world)**

He cleared his throat and started to say the poem "Roses are red" he started

Shikamaru crossed his fingers hoping he won't screw it up

"Violets are blue" he continued

Tenten and Ino squeeked!

"You smell like ramen" he said

Hinata blushed as he said that

'_Well it's not as bad as I thought'_ Neji thought

'_This is so not part of the plan'_ Shikamaru thought

"And I smell like poo" he finished and smiled.

Hinata sweated droped, Ino and Tenten passed out, Shikamaru was slapping his forehead, and Neji was clutching his fist.

"Know I know why Sasuke always trys to get rid of you" Neji said

**WHACK!**

"Oww Neji that hurt!" Naruto said crying anime style

Suddenly Ino smelled something really nasty and slowly stepped away while plugging her nose. TenTen adn Neji sniffed it too and plug their noses. Shikamaru smelled it and out of no where he took out air freshener. Hinata just fainted.

"EWWW NARUTO" they all yelled

"It's only natural gas, can we continue on the plan I wanna visit Sakura" Naruto said

"Why are we doing this when we could just simply go pay her a visit" Shikamaru said.

"Because it's more fun this way" Naruto replied

"But it's so much easier to just go visit her!" Shikamaru said "Anyways it'll be trouble some when we get in trouble"

"Shikamaru you're so smart" Ino said chibily while punching his cheeks.

'_women...tsk tsk no wonder god created us first' _Shikamaru thought

"Shikamaru's got a piont" Neji said

"Sigh...fine we won't do our plan" Naruto said "Everyone get behind me and follow me"

"Sure but we have to do something first" Ino said, adn they all put on a gas mask.

Naruto sweat dropped and continued to walk through the hospital.

30 minutes later:

"You don't know what you are doing do you Naruto?" Neji asked

"No..." Naruto said nervously

"I say we spilt up and when we find Saki we'll text each other" Ino said "Everyone got their cell phones?"

Naruto and Neji showed their blue and black Motorola razr, Hinata took out her white Sanyo Katana, TenTen took out her Sony ericsson, and Shikamaru took out his iphone, and last Ino showed her HOT pink razr.

Then the split up, the boys were in a group and the girls were in a group.

With Ino's group:

The girls were walking and they stoped at a door. Ino curiously looked at the window and saw an old man sleeping.

**(A/N: yes there are windows lol...but when the pepsi guy did the test curtains were down so yeah)**

"Nope not Sakura" Ino thought out loud"

She looked at the room beside it and they looked inside the window they saw a black haired lady with a pocket knife in her hand.

"Why does she have a pocket knife in her hand?" Hinata asked

Then the black hair lady slowly try to cut the air tube thingy and the patient woke up gasping.

"**HOLY CRAP THAT'S SAKURA!!**" Tenten pionted out. Ino opened the door quickly and Hinata ran to the black hair lady and took the knife away.

They looked at Sakura she was breathing heavliy thank godness Tsukimi didn't make a hole.

"Who are you and why did you try to kill Sakura " Tenten asked.

"Tsu—Tsu---ki—" Sakura said between breaths but then the black hair lady squeezed the tube. And Sakura fell asleep

"**STOP IT!**" Ino yelled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 18 FIN!**

**Haha finally chapter 18 is done that was long. Yes there has been alot of drama lately. Yes I did combine drama and comedy together. I thought doing that was impossible. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! Yes what caused to become like this is the snake bite. And Tsukimi tryed to kill Sakura. I told you Tsukimi was gonna do something bad. I want atleast 10 reviews. You guys were great at reviewing last time. I GOT 13 REVIEWS!**

**More then I expected! Wow you guys rock...HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! May your crush fall deeply inlove with you somewhere during the year or today**

**Lol.**

**BTW: HAPPY ASIAN NEW YEAR!!!!**

**-Amaterasu Haruno**

**P.S my mircosoft word spelling/grammar check is still busted srry I'm trying realli hard to proofread. Sorry if there are typos.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Last Time:

They looked at Sakura she was breathing heavliy thank godness Tsukimi didn't make a hole.

"Who are you and why did you try to kill Sakura " Tenten asked.

"Tsu—Tsu---ki—" Sakura said between breaths but then the black hair lady squeezed the tube. And Sakura fell asleep

"**STOP IT!**" Ino yelled

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukimi get go of the tube but Sakura was already unconcious.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked

She giggled "You don't need to know who I am let'sjust say I'm here to plot a revenge on Sakura"

They all glared at Tsukimi.

"If you want to get to Sakura then you're going to have to go through us first" Hinata said, Ino and Tenten nodded.

Tsukimi smirked and said "I don't need to go through you shit heads because my work is done" then Tsukimi took her bag and ran out the door.

Ino , Hinata and Tenten went out the door but Tsukimi was nowhere in sight. Infront of them was a blonde haired lady big black shades and a magazine was covering her face.

"That blondie looks supicious" Ino said quietly so that only Tenten and Hinata could hear.

"I'm gonna text Neji because we know which room Sakura's in" Tenten said so she took out her Sony Ericsson and started to text Neji.

Suddenly the "pepsi" doctor came up to the girls and asked "Are any of you related to Sakura?" they all nodded. Then he said "Just ot let you know some of the poison got into her brian and it screwed up 1 part of her brain"

Hinata gasped and asked "Well...what's the effect?"

"I think from now on she'll think the things that she dreams of is true so...yeah" The doctor replied "Now if you will excuse me I have to go do a check up now" and he walked away

With Naruto:

"You have already wasted 15 mins of my life what esle are you going to do?" Shikamaru said while yawning.

Suddenly Neji's Call phone rang.

"Let me guess it's Tenten" Naruto said with a stupid grin on his face.

Neji looked at the caller ID and it said 'Tenten'. He nodded at Naruto.

"HAHA I KNEW IT WAS TENTEN" Naruto said with a HUGE smile on his face and began to sing "I AM SO SMART! S-M-R-T"

"Naruto you're such an idiot it is s-m-A-r-t" Neji said.

"So much for being smart" Shikamaru mumbled.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru

Neji looked at the Text messaged and it said:

_Heyy_

_We found Sakura she's in room 208 meet us there_

_-tenten_

"So let's go to room 208" Shikamaru LAZILY

Back to Ino:

Tenten sighed and said "Geez what's taking them so long?"

"I don't know" Ino replyed.

"You guys I'm getting hungry I'm going to go find a vending machine, they probably have some chips" Tenten said while day dreaming of "Lays" B.B.Q chips. **(A/N:I know that should be Chouji XD) **and walked off

"HEY YOU GUYS!" a voice yelled.

Hinata and Ino turned around and saw Naruto runing toawrds them while Neji and Shikamaru we behind. When Naruto got there Ino whacked his head and said

"GOOD NARUTO QUIET DOWN" Ino yelled at him.

"I wouldn't be talking" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Anyway...where's Tenten" Neji asked

"She got hungry and when to go find a vending machine" Hinata replyed. Suddenly Ino felt something bubbly in the stomach so she said

"I need to go to the washroom" Ino said while holding her stomach.

Naruto smirked and thought _'Ino pay back time'_

"When you're standing beside the door and you see something on the floor diaria, diaria" Naruto sang. Ino glarred and him and Neji whacked Naruto's head and said "That is disgusting". Ino just went and sat down on the chair trying to hold **IT** in.

Fortunatly for Naruto he recovered from Neji's whacked and continue to sing "When you're sitting in a chair and you smell somehting bad in the air diaria, diaria". Ino whacked Naruto's head but unfortunaly it didn't affect him.

Then Naruto saw Shikamaru just sitting there crossing his legs so he said "Shikamaru you're gay" **(A/N: no offense to guys that cross their legs when they sit)**

A vein poped on Shikamaru's head so he took Ino's purse and whiped it at Naruto. Which made a bump on his head. Then Naruto said "Ino...I called you're boyfriend gay and he hit me with his purse"

Shikamaru heard this and whacked his head AGAIN **(A/N: poor Naruto getting whacked so many times)**

"THAT'S IT I NEED TO GO!" Ino yelled and quickly ran to the nearist washroom.

With Sakura: _In Sakura's dream_

"Sasuke..." Sakura said

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke said giving the COLDEST glare ever

"I...I...I" Sakura studdered

"ON WITH IT!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura

"I...I...lo—" Sakura started until Sasuke cut her off.

"If you want to say you love me FAN GIRL, FYI I already have a girlfriend" Sasuke said while giving her a smirk. Sakura's eyes widened

Then Tsukimi randomly walked to Sakura and said "Yes he does and that's me". Then Sasuke Grabbed Tsukimi and started to make out with her.

Hot, salty, tears of anger and sadness rolled down her face and Sakura just ran away

_End of Dream_

Sakura woke up from the dream **(A/N: or nightmare...lol whatever)** sweat was driping all over her face. She suddenly felt all mad yet heart broken at the same time, yet she hated Sasuke.

Then Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto entered the room.

"Sakura you are awake" Hinata said and Sakura nodded.

"Oh yeah Sakura I forgot to tell you that Sasuke is going- -" Naruto said until Sakura cutted him off.

"I ALREADY KNOW IT" Sakura yelled _'I already know he's going out with Tsukimi'_

'_Wow Sakura can mind read? I never knew that Sakura knew that Sasuke was going to say sorry to her'_ Naruto thought.

Then Tenten barged in the room with a bag of B.B.Q chips. "Hey –munch- sorry I –munch- took so –munch- long" She said. Then they all sweat droped.

'_I knew Chouji was a bad influence to people'_ Sakura thought

Tenten finished her bag of chips, so she crumpled up her chip bag and tryed to aim for the waste basket **(A/N: which was on the other side)** then she threw it but unfortunaly it hit Neji's head. So he glarred at her.

Tenten sweatdroped and said "Tee-hee, I'm sorry"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LE CHAPPIE 19 FIN!**

**Hahahha you guys are the best you reviewed alot which kept we going. If you guys keep on reviewing like this the story will be finished in another month. HAHAHA I'm aiming for 30 chappies...well I'm not sure around there. Again...I want atleast 10 reviews. I know that's not alot..well...yeah. i can't believe i made it to the 100's god! Thank you so much guys. Next Chappie...Konoha Idol starts yes Konoha Idol...lol exciting eh?? Srry if it's a short chappie I have SKOOL! And...piano...and shopping...and...lol...lotsa stuff but I hope you guys will understand.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**-Amaterasu Haruno**

**P.S my spelling/Grammar check for microsoft word is still busted...don't worry I'm trying my best!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Last Time:

'_I knew Chouji was a bad influence to people'_ Sakura thought

Tenten finished her bag of chips, so she crumpled up her chip bag and tryed to aim for the waste basket **(A/N: which was on the other side)** then she threw it but unfortunaly it hit Neji's head. So he glarred at her.

Tenten sweatdroped and said "Tee-hee, I'm sorry"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I WANT TO TRY!" Naruto said enthusiasticly. So he took the chip bag ran to were Tenten was and threw the chip bag into the waste basket **(A/N: or atleast he tryed)**. To bad for Naruto it hit Neji's head and some crumbs flew out and landed on Neji's head. A Vien poped on Neji's head but then suddenly a light buble went on his head. He went up to Hinata and said

"Ok I am going to put a blind fold on you and give you a baseball bat and you go hit the pinata"

Hinata nodded but then Naruto just yelled "**NOOO**"

Shikamaru kept Naruto still while Hinata putted on her blind fold. Then Neji handed her the bat.

Suddenly Ino just came in the room with a confused look. "What's going on?" She asked Tenten.

"The blood works are going to start any minute now, and Hinata is doing the honors" Tenten answered.

"Hinata is one lucky girl, YAY! BLOOD WORKS!" Ino cheered

"HIT THE PINATA AS HARD AS YOU CAN" Sakura cheered.

Hinata whacked the baseball bat on Naruto butt and he went flying through the hospital. Just as Sasuke walked in the hospital he saw Naruto in the air.

"It's a bird" a man said

"It's a plane" a women said

"It's superman" a kid said

"It's an idiot" Sasuke said and continued walking.

Back to Sakura:

"Damn...no blood works" Ino said while crying anime style. Tenten patted her back and said

"It's ok Ino atleast he's gone"

"Anyway...soo how have you been Sakura?" Shikamaru asked

"Fine thanks...although I think I'm going to go to school tommorow" Sakura said

"**NO!**" Ino said "You need rest Sakura and don't worry I'll give you your homework"

"But I wanna go to school" Sakura said

"Did you forget we have a science test tommorw?" Tenten while having an evil smirk on her face.

Sakura smirked back at Tenten and said

"I already studyed for that" Sakura said she turned around and looked at the clock.

"Guys it's 11 o'clock you guys should sleep" Sakura said while yawning

"Sounds like you are the one that needs some rest" Ino said while giggling.

"Sakura don't go to school...or I'll kick your ass" Tenten said

Sakura just smirked evily and then stuck her tounge out and said sacastically "yeah Tenten I won't go"

They said their goodbyes and then they left leaving Sakura all alone...DUN DUN..

With Naruto and other people:

"Hey Neji since when did you have orange dandruff?" Naruto asked.

They all sweatdropped and Neji said "It's crumbs...I'm going to wash my hair when I get home"

Tenten sniffed Neji's hair and was about to bite a lock of Neji's hair until Ino pulled her back.

"Tenten that's not food it's hair" Ino told her

"But it smells like B.B.Q chips" Tenten said dreamingly

"That's cause a stupid asshole over here got crumbs all over my head" Neji said while glarring at Naruto, who only sweat droped.

With Sakura:

She was just about to turn of the lamp beside her until her parents entered the room. Sakura's mother came running to her and saying

"Oh my gosh Sakura dear are you ok?"

"Mom it was only a tiny bite with a small amount of poison getting into me" Sakura said.

"**WHAT?!**" Sakura's mom yelled in shock.

Sakura put on a puzzeled face and said "Mom didn't you hear about it?" she asked

"No I came here because I thought u fainted becaue you were tired of runing" Her mom said.

Sakura let out a light laugh and sweat dropped. While her mom gave a suspicious look and said

"You're hiding something from me tell us what's wrong"

Then an image of Sasuke making out with Tsukimi poped in her head. **(A/N: remember it's actually her dream)**. She clutched her fist really tight but then cooled down. She turned to her mother and smiled at her then said

"I'm fine mom...uhhh shouldn't you be at work?"

"Well we took a break and now knowing you're ok we should get going" Her father said

"But it takes like a day to get back to U.S.A aren't you going to be late?" Sakura asked.

"Not really pur company's jet is really fast you should hear it to zooom- -"

"Calm down dear" Sakura's mother said cutting her father off.

"Sakura dear we better get going now bye! We'll be back in a month or two" Sakura's mother said while blowing her a kiss and walking out the door.

'_Some kind of parents they are'_ Sakura thought while shooting a glare behind their back.

**But since mom and dad are gone we could throw parties and do whatever we want!**

'_You have piont'_

**DING DING! Score 1 for the inner Sakura**

'_Shut up I'm gonna get some shut eye now night'_

**Sakura don't!! I don't wanna go to sleep you know what ur brain cells do to me when you go to sleep and I don't**

Sakura grined and closed and eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Shit...**

In Sakura's head the little cells stuck and needle in her leg causing her to sleep. **(A/N: yes I made that up...but hey that's why it's called fanFICTION**

With Sasuke:

He got to Sakura's room but was afraid to open the door. His shaking hand reach the cold metal door knob. With fear he slowly turned the door knob and enter the room. It was really dark, so he started to walk around searching for a light switch. Suddenly Sasuke triped over a cord and fell down on Sakura and their lips met. He blushed LIGHTLY and quickly broke the connection. Luckiy for Sakura she didn't know what happened. His life was spared. He found the light switched and turn it on, and placed the flowers on her end table.

He took one last glance at her face.

Her arm was hanging down from the tall rolling bed and some pink strands were cover some of her face. He smirked at her and left.

With Naruto: in Neji's car

Let's see...

Neji was in the driver's seat **(A/N: no duh!)**, Tenten was also in the front. In the back seat on the left was Naruto listening to his iPod, and Hinata who was looking at the beautiful night sky.

On the right side of the back seat was Ino on msn with her cell phone. Shikamaru was listening to his iPhone.

It was a very ackward slience on the way home. Yet the slience was nice too, until a loud mouth had to kill the slience.

"TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"Naruto began to sing

"Wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and- -"

Then with Ino's purse she whacked him in the head cutting him off from his song.

"Ouch Ino that hurts" Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"Naruto you had to kill the slience haven't you every heard the saying slience is golden?" Ino asked angerly

Shikamaru sighed and said "You guys are soooooo troublesome"

Hinata looked at Naruto worriedly and said "Naruto and you ok?"

He nodded and fainted anime style.

Tenten looked at Neji and said "Their fighting again" with a worried look on her face.

He smirked and said "Don't worry it will be all over soon"

Then suddenly after Nartuto said a few things to Ino, she yelled angerly

"GO SING YOUR WAY TO HELL NARUTO"

"GO SHOVE YOU CELL PHONE UP YOUR ASS!" Naruto yelled.

"why you little.." Ino said and was about to punch Naruto until Shikamaru grabed her arm.

"Don't even think about it Ino" Shikmaru said LAZILY. Ino quickly calmed down and turned away from Naruto, and he did the same.

Shikamaru sighed at their childish attitude. Hinata just giggled at Naruto childish behaviour.

Tenten and Neji looked at each other and sighed.

With Sasuke:

He went home took and shower and changed into is pajamas. Which was a tank top and blue sweat pants.

He got really bored and start to flip to channels.Then something caught his eye.

a guy with a purple tie said on T.V "Whether you do it for fun or for fortune"

"If you got the talent you have a chance to be our next Japanese Idol" he continued

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the guy's enthusiansim.

_**Smack that all on the floor..** _rang his cell phone.

Sasuke walked towards the end table and picked up his 'Fido blue pebble'. He looked at the caller and ID and it reads "Naruto"

He fliped the top part of the cell phone and says

"Speak"

"Aww Sasuke don't act so cold! Anyway JAPANAESE IDOL!!" Naruto yelled on the other line.

"Yeah I know I'm watching the commercial right now" Sasuke answered

"Are you gonna try out? Because I am! People need to know what true talent is"

"No I'm not going to try out,...oh god Naruto the next thing people need is their windows breaking"

Naruto growled and then said "You are soo mean, anyway I gotta get some rest bye!"

Hearing this Sasuke just hung up.

**Sasuke this is you're chance to say sorry to Sakura by singing**

'_Hey you actually thought of something good eh?' _

**Yeah I know for once...so try out!**

'_I don't know I'm not good at singing...'_

**Who cares just give it a shot!**

'_Whatever'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**End of Chapter 20**

**You guys I'm really sorry for the last update cuz skool, and shopping and toher stuff. Every day I try to work on it but I only manage to fit in like 1 sentence. And right now I have a MAJOR writer's block, sorry. I know, each time I update later and later, and the chappies get shorter, and shorter I'm soooooo sorry if you thought this chappie was short. Yes next Chappie they'll be going back to skool and Sakura gets Deja Vu. HAHAHAHHAHAHA srry I had like 5 cans of coke today. I don't know when I'm going to update but it might not take long. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You guys are the best! This was much more then I expected thank you for reviewing. Hahahahaha yes I want another 10 reviews, I know that's not alot.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**-Amaterasu Haruno**

**P.S my grammar and spelling check is still not working...sorry for typos.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Last Time:

'_I don't know I'm not good at singing...'_

**Who cares just give it a shot!**

'_Whatever'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a BRIGHT and sunny day. Last night Sakura couldn't sleep because of all the screams, coughs and other noises. So she asked a nurse if she could go home. The Nurse said she couldn't go home because she needed some rest. But Sakura said she couldn't sleep because of the the noises, and she pleaded the nurse. Eventually the nurse gave up and gave her permission to go home. And so she took the bus home.

**(A/N: anyways back to Sakura's morning)**

She jumped out of bed and ran to the washroom and did her business. **(A/N: uhhh...let's give Sakura some privacy and skip to a next part)**

Aftering taking and shower and brushing her teeth, she opened her closet and decided what to wear.

"Hmmm...let's see" Sakura thought out loud.

She liked all of her clothes, but she oculdn't decide what to wear. So put on riped jeans and fuzzy sweater **(A/N: it's winter!...January to be exact)**

She hopped down the stairs took out a carton of milk out of the fridge and poured it into a glass cup.

She slirped some milk turned around and headed to the couch. She took some steps forward. Suddenly she froze durning her tracks. Infront of her was photo of Sasuke. She place her glass on a near by end table and picked up that photo.

"It's just a waste of time running after you" Sakura said in a soft voice.

She crumbled the picture and threw it at a near by waste basket and continued to drink her milk. But something just made her stair at the picture. She finished her milk and placed it in the sink. She went towards the waste basket and un-crumbled the picture.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to just keep your picture" Sakura said and placed his picture in her notebook and left to go to school.

With Sasuke:

He slipped on black jeans and a white polo top.

**Try outs are today, are you going or what?** His innerself said.

'_I don't know if I should go or not' _Sasuke asked back.

**YOU GOO! THIS IS A ONE CHANCE IN A LIFE TIME! GO OUT THERE AND SING!**

'_Fine...geez'_

He got out of his room and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

**(A/N: I think I forgot to tell you guys this but, Sasuke isn't REALLLY RICH! He's just a millionare. He's not REALLY rich like in other fics)**

"Sasuke would you like something to eat?" A maid asked

"I''ll have cereal" he replied.

The maid took out a bowl and Honey Comb cereal. **(A/N: I love those...mmmm...) **She poured the cereal in the bowl then the milk. Then served it to Sasuke.

He began to eat his cereal, after a few bites his cellphone rang.

He looked at the caller ID and it reads _'Naruto Uzumaki"_

He sighed and picked up his cellphone and said "Talk"

"You seriously don't know how to greet a person" Naruto said on the other line

"Whatever, now what do you want?" Sasuke said with annoyance **(A/N: I don't know if that is a word or not, don't ask me –sweat drops-)**

"I was wondering if you are going to tryout of Japanese Idol, because I am" Naruto said with a grin.

"I don't know, I'm still thinking" Sasuke answered.

"Okay" Naruto said " I am going to sing and tell me if you like it or not"

"Oh god...don't Naruto" Sasuke said _'I have a bad feeling about this...'_

"I love you, you love me..." Naruto began to sing.

Sasuke sweatdroped and said "Stop it seriously"

"We're a happy family with a great- -" Naruto sang then he heard a click.

"Sasuke you there?" He asked.

"SASUKE!!!" he continued to asked, _'Damn, he hung up'_. Then Naruto hung up too.

**(A/N: let's go back to Sasuke)**

His eyes were widened in shock anime style.

**Oh my god, that was scary...is he gay?** His innerself asked.

'_I have no idea but that was creepy...'_ Sasuke thought back.

**You better not let Naruto sing for us again** His innerself said.

'_I know...oh my god I'm gonna have to deal with him at school'_

**Oh my god...oh well Sasuke you're on you're own** His innerself told him while packing his imaginary suitcase.

'_Wait where are you going? You can't go anyway you live in my head' _Sasuke spazed in his head.

**Well to me you're head is like a planet and their is a certain part of your brain that you can't reach me **His innerself said while grining **(A/N: I don't know if this is real or not I'm making this up right now)**

'_Okay...'_ Sasuke thought

**Well adios because I'm going to a tropical part of your brian for a vacation** His innerself said while holding the suitcase. **Sasuke imagine Hawaii**

Sasuke imagined Hawaii in his head then his innerself jumped into that picture.

'_That was weird...'_ Sasuke thought then left for school.

At School:

Tenten was sitting under a tree with Neji. She was wearing a jacket with a fuzzy hood and blue jeans with black boots. As for Neji he was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans.

Sakura was just trying to eat a snowflake...but was failing...badly.

Hinata and Ino both came running to Sakura. Hinata was wearing a purple turtle neck and black dress pants. Ino was wearing a Blue long sweater, black leggings and blue fuzzy boots.

"SAKURA WE TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOW UP AT SCHOOL!" Ino yelled at Sakura.

TenTen was sitting like 15 meters away from them and she still heard Ino

"Oh yeah..." TenTen said.

Neji looked at Neji with a puzzeled look and asked "What?".

"I told Sakura yesterday for her not to ocme to school but she still did so it's time for me to spaz at her" TenTen said "Well I have go spaz at her now bye" and she waved at him.

Neji waved at her back and Tenten started to spaz at Sakura.

"SAKURA WE TOLD YOU NOT TO COME TO SCHOOL" TenTen spazed

"Ino already told me that..." Sakura said.

"Ohh..." TenTen said while sweat droping

"**WE TOLD YOU TO GET SOME REST!**" Tenten and Ino yelled which made it much louder.

15 meters away Shikamaru, Neji and Naruto who just arrived had to plug their ears. Then the guys yelled

"**WE TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!**"

The girls stopped yelling **(A/N: of course Hinata wasn't even yelling in the first place)**

"Oh yeah where's Sasuke?" TenTen asked.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other for a momment. "You dont' know about it?" Ino asked Tenten.

Tenten shook her head and Sakura just walked away.

"Did something Happen?" Hinata asked.

Ino sighned and said "Okay you guys this is what happened..."

With Sakura:

She went inside the school and opened her locker.

She saw just 2 things today a red rose and a lotus. She picked up the flowers and sniffed them.

With Sasuke:

He was just about to place his gift in Sakura's locker until he saw her there first.

Sakura was sniffing the flowers and holding them to her heart. Then she putted then back.

Sakura putted some books in her locker, closed it and walked away. When Sakura was nowhere in sight Sasuke opened her locker. Luckily she didn't close it properly. Then he placed his gift there. Little did he know a person was watching him.

Sasuke left to go to his locker. When he was gone from this hall the person came to Sakura's locker and opened it with her key pick. **(A/N: Yes it's a girl!)**

She grabbed the gift, which was a necklace with a heart on it and wore it.

Then Sakura was walking down the hall. The girl try to hide but it was too late. Sakura was right behind her.

"What are you doing here Tsukimi?" Sakura asked "Shouldn't you be at Harvard?"

"Dear Harvard doesn't start till half an hour" Tsukimi said while smirking "And guess what Sasuke gave me" and she pionted at her necklace **(A/N: it's really Sakura's)**

"Just some advice Sakura" Tsukimi said "Nice girls always finish last"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPPIE 21 FINISHED!**

**Wow...alot of reviews...THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! It might take AWHILE to update because I still got that writer's block. –Sigh- and that my grammar and spelling check is still busted so sorry for typos. But the good news is that it's MARCH BREAK WOOOHOO! AND WEEK WITHOUT HOMEWORK!!!!YAHOOOO. I don't know what esle to say but HAPPY ST.PATRICK'S DAYY!**

**Bye bye!**

**Amaterasu Haruno**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Last Time:

"What are you doing here Tsukimi?" Sakura asked "Shouldn't you be at Harvard?"

"Dear Harvard doesn't start till half an hour" Tsukimi said while smirking "And guess what Sasuke gave me" and she pionted at her necklace **(A/N: it's really Sakura's)**

"Just some advice Sakura" Tsukimi said "Nice girls always finish last"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukimi just walked away leaving Sakura...well just standing there.

With Tsukimi, well she was having the time of her life

'_Yes! Sakura was so mad! Time to make her nightmare into reality'_ Tsukimi thought. **(A/N: I don't know how Tsukimi knew that "Sasuke" making out with "Tsukimi" was her nightmare but...say it's a...fluke)**

With Sakura:

Sakura was just looking down at the floor.

'_Sasuke is in love with Tsukimi...no wonder he told me that in the car'_ Sakura thought.

**But I wonder who gave use those pretty flowers** HER innerself wondered **(A/N: if you read chapter 20 you know who gave her those flowers)**

'_Me too, it can't be our parents...they left before we went to sleep'_ Sakura thought

**Ahem, you mean YOU went to sleep**

'_Whatever'_

**Anyway it can't be our friends...they left before YOU slept too**

'_Seriously who could it be?'_

She took her notebook, math textbook, and her pencil case out of her locker and started to walk towards math class.

**Do you think it's Gaara?**

'_He doesn't even know if we even exist'_

**He does, don't you think that sand sculpture someone gave us looks like something what Gaara would give?**

'_What are you talking about?'_

Too bad for Sakura, she was too busy in her thoughts that she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Sakura said and she pulled out a hand.

The guy was still on the ground rubbing his head.

'_Wait a minute...is that Sasuke?'_ Sakura thought.

The guy lifted up his head and his onyx eyes met Sakura's eyes.

'_It is...Sasuke'_ Sakura thought.

She bent down and started to pick up her books on the ground. Sasuke bent down and helped her.

He was putting her pencil crayons back in her pencil case and then something caught his eye.

'_It's a photo...I wonder who's in the picture'_ Sasuke thought.

He reached for the photo until Sakura's hands got there before he did.

She grabbed the photo a tryed to slip it in her notebook, but it hit the side of the cover instead and flipped out showing the photo.

'_Is that me?_' Sasuke asked himself

Sakura quickly grabbed the photo and slipped it in her pocket.

"Uhh...thanks" Sakura said.

"Ummm...it was nothing" Sasuke replied.

After 5 minutes of COMPLETE silence Sakura made an excuse for her to leave Sasuke.

"Umm...I'm gonna go to class to get s good spot to sit" Sakura told him. And began walking.

**Nice excuse he is SO gonna fall for that** her innerself said SARCASTICALLY.

'_Who cares an excuse is an excuse'_ Sakura replyed back to her innerself.

While she was walking to class she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced back and quickly turned back.

**Sasuke is stalking us!!** Her innerself beamed.

'_Wait...he has math this period too! How could I have forgetten'_ Sakura thought.

She entered the classroom and sat down at the back seat.

Sasuke entered the room and took the desk beside her.

'_This is getting weird, he called me a fangirl, made out with Tsukimi, gave me the COLDEST glare ever and now he's helping my pick up my stuff, talked to me and now sitting beside me' _Sakura thought _'This is so confusing'_

**(A/N: if you read chapter 19, about the fangirl, Tsukimi, cold glare thing was in her dream, but remember she thinks whatever happened in her dream, happened in reality)**

'_Sakura is acting so...weird what's wrong with her? Is it because that I told you I didn't like her?'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Shouldn't my innerself say something now?'_ Sasuke asked himself _'Oh yeah...he's in hawaii'_ then Sasuke sweatdropped.

Sakura looked at him strangly for sweat dropping out of no where and she asked "Sasuke is there anything wrong?"

"No" he answered simply.

**Since when did you care about him, he CALLED US A FANGIRL, MADE OUT WITH TSUKIMI, AND GAVE US A GLARE!** Her innerself yelled.

'_You're right...I'm suppose to hate him...when he's not around I hate him...but when he's near by I...don't hate him?'_

**Please Sakura don't love him, because if you love him then I have to** her innerself said.

With Naruto and the other people:

The bell rung and they all hurried to their classes. They went in, and took their seats and waited for Kakashi to come.

Ino took a seat beside Sakura, Hinata and Tenten sat beside each other in the first row, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru sat beside each other in the second row and the sand siblings sat beside each other in the second last row **(A/N: second last row is the third row...there are only 4 rows..lol)**

"Kakashi is late...again" Tenten said to Hinata, who nodded.

Kankuro poked Naruto's back which made him turn around. Then Kankuro asked him "Is Kakashi always late?"

"Yeah, and he always tells us a lame excuse...which is not true" Naruto replied then turned around and continued his saying his speech about his love for Ramen to Shikamaru. Who was sleeping.

"What kind of excuse do you think he's gonna make up this time Saki?" Ino asked Sakura.

"I have no idea...it beter be a good one though" Sakura replied.

After 30 mins of sleeping, talking, singing, toe nail painting, MP3 listeing, spit ball throwing:

Kakashi walked in wearing an army suit.

"ALRIGHT GET ON THE GROUND AND DO, 50 PUSH UPS!" Kakashi said in that strict tone. After the comma his eyes were popping out.

Everyone except Lee **(A/N: who was actually doing the push ups) **just sat there...and sweat dropping at Lee.

"_Kakashi has been hanging out with Gai for too long"_ Naruto whispered to Shikamaru...who just nodded.

Suddenly another Kakashi comes in. **(A/N: this is getting really weird)**

"Sorry I was late because I saw a row of black cats and---

"**LIAR!**" the class spazed at their math teacher.

Kakashi turned around to see another of himself.

"Uhhhh who are you?" Kakashi asked Kakashi.

"I'm Kakashi DUH!" Kakashi replied back to Kakashi. **(A/N: I know it's very confusing -.-;)**

The Kakashi wearing the army suit was sweating really badly and his face started to peel?

"Uhh...Kakashi in the army suit your face is peeling" Naruto said.

Kakashi smirked under his mask and went over to the other Kakashi and ripped off his mask. And pulled off his Wig.

"**GAI!**" the whole class yelled and pionted.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Lee cryed anime style.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 22 FIN!!!**

**Wow alot of reviews...I'm surprised, because in the begining I only got like 4 each chapter and now I'm getting 15 each chapter crazy eh? Welll thank you so much guys! I started a new fanfic called "no heart, no brains, no me" it's about Sakura choosing who she should date. And she has by the end of the school year. Her choices are Sasuke or Naruto. Lol anyway I want 10 reviews...again...I was wondering what's a beta reader? And I'm wondering if I should get one. Can someone tell me what a beta reader is?**

**LOTSA LUV TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**-Amaterasu Haruno**

**P.S spelling/grammar check..stilll...busted...crap...lol, srry for typos!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Last time:

"Uhhh...Kakashi in the army suit your face is peeling" Naruto said.

Kakashi smirked under his mask and went over to the other Kakashi and ripped off his mask. And pulled off his Wig.

"**GAI!**" the whole class yelled and pointed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Lee cried anime style.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_Damn, these kids are too smart'_ Gai thought "Umm…I…err…have to go" then Gai went out the door.

The whole class sweat dropped and then Naruto said "he still didn't tell us why he framed Kakashi".

Kakashi nodded and then said "Okay…err…let's start with the good news".

The class was all quiet and their eyes were focused on Kakashi.

"Okay well as you know that March Break is next week" Kakashi said. "And St. Patrick's Day is this weekend so the school council has decided to have a St. Patrick's Day dance".

The whole class cheered loudly! Unfortunately for Naruto he got over excited, so he took off his shirt and spun it in the air. **(A/N: tsk tsk Naruto, when will he every learn -.-;) **Hinata blushed madly as she looked as abs.

"Naruto you know the dress code very well" Kakashi said in his usual bored tone.

He stopped spinning his shirt and gulped "Oh…crap".

"My, my Naruto I'm afraid I have to send you to…" Kakashi trailed off.

Naruto gulped and was sweating a lot "No…you're not going to actually…do 'that' are you?"

Kakashi letted out a breath and said "Yes, I must send you too...DENTENTION!"

"NOOOO!" Naruto yelled…and then fainted.

'_They didn't need to make a scene it's just detention'_ Sasuke thought.

'_Kakashi was 10 minutes late and the scene took another 10 minutes so we wasted 20 minutes'_ Sakura thought.

"Oh my god, he fainted…what a loser" Neji said.

"OH MY GOD MY MASCARA!!" Ino yelled. Everyone looked at her strangely. Ino sweated dropped then turned around to re-apply her mascara.

**(A/N: I know the first part was weird but just bare with me! Okay we are going to skip to Lunch)**

After that random morning during Math class and Physical Hell **(A/N: I changed the "education" part to hell haha) **it was lunch time and Sakura headed to her locker.

She shoved her gym bag into her locker ran to the cafeteria.

'_Argh! Today's special is pizza and I bet it's gonna be gone by now!!' _Sakura thought.

Unfortunately for Sakura she spilled on a puddle and slid across the hall. She was sliding straight to Sasuke so she screamed. Sasuke turned around but it was too late. Sakura foot got under his shirt and we dragging him across the hall as she slide.

Then finally they hit the wall. Sakura was on top of Sasuke. Sasuke was just lying there dumbfound and Sakura was still recovering from the slide she had a second ago. Sasuke just stared at the mini flowing pizzas and stars flying around her head. One by one the pizzas and stars faded **(A/N: which meant she was recovering DUH! Lol)**

She was back to reality and found out that she was on top of Sasuke. She slightly blushed, so to hide her blush she turned around, tried to stand up…but she tripped on his foot. **(A/N: good times…remember? Chap. 4?? Yes those were good times)**

She fell down and their lips met **(A/N: SasuSaku fans the moment you have been waiting for! .)**

The kiss wasn't expected, it wasn't good…yet it wasn't bad. Sasuke forgot his chap stick at home so his lips were sort of dry. Sakura forgot her mints at home…but her breath wasn't so bad.

Sasuke was beginning to close his eyes but Sakura broke the kiss. Sasuke was slightly surprise at her movement but he still kept his cool.

Sakura stood up and was about to leave until Sasuke's voice stopped her.

"Sakura…"

She turned around and their eyes met.

Your sutleties  
they strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
and all the needs  
all I don't want to need at all.

"Yes?" She said. Her eyes showed a bit of anger and sadness mixed together.

The walls start breathing  
my minds unweaving  
maybe its best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow.

"Are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked "Because you seem to try to avoid me".

Now her eyes showed more anger then sadness, then she said "you know what you did".

When darkness turns to light,  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight

Sasuke was quiet _'Did I hurt her that much?_

**Heck ya! No girl likes to be rejected idiot**

'_Oh no…your back'_

**Yeah, Hawaii was great but I missed annoying you so I came back**

'_You are such a loser'_

"Are you just gonna stand there? Because I have better things to do" Sakura said in an impatient tone.

When darkness turns to light  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
it's too late to fight  
it ends tonight,  
it ends tonight.

Sasuke didn't say anything but just stood there with that bored expression on his face. Seeing this Sakura walked away.

Now I'm on my own side  
it's better than being on your side  
it's my fault when you're blind  
its better that I see it through your eyes

'_Sasuke I love you but…I have other things to do rather then finding that key to your heart' _Sakura thought as she walked to the cafeteria.

At the Cafeteria:

Hinata was sipping her coke as she watched Ino and TenTen thumb wrestle.

"You're going down Ino" TenTen beamed.

"You're going first though" Ino said. She looked down at her thumb and she realized that TenTen's thumb was on top of hers.

"You were saying?" TenTen said while grinning. Ino tried to pull her thumb away for TenTen.

"Damn!" Ino cursed.

TenTen's thumb got off Ino's thumb. Ino took that hand to pick up a slice of pizza. TenTen was watching the guys…you know seeing what they are doing.

"Hey look, for once Naruto isn't eating Ramen" TenTen noticed.

This caught Ino's and Hinata's attention.

"Really? That's a miracle" Ino said while looking at Naruto.

Naruto was sitting beside Neji and in front of a sleeping Shikamaru. Naruto a slice of pizza down his throat then this random guy comes up to Naruto and said

"Here's the ramen you asked me to buy for you".

Naruto thanked him and started to eat his ramen…it's not just any ramen…its pork ramen. **(A/N: I know that was sooo random)**

Ino, Hinata, TenTen saw the whole thing and they all sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true" TenTen said.

"Where's Sakura?" Hinata said in her usual soft tone.

"Now that you mentioned it Sasuke is no where in the cafeteria either" Ino said.

"They're probably having some 'alone' time" TenTen said while having a grin on her face.

Ino snickered and Hinata giggled and bit.

With The guys:

"Yo, where the hell is Sasuke?" Neji asked while looking around the cafeteria.

"Now the you mentioned it I didn't see Sasuke in the Hall either" Naruto said while putting down his chop sticks.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru and asked if he knew where Sasuke was…but he was sleeping.

Naruto sighed and said "He didn't even finish his ramen yet". So he grabbed Shikamaru's ramen and slurped it down.

Shikamaru woke up and said "Is that my ramen?"

Naruto stopped eating his ramen and putted on his nervous face and said "No…maybe…yes".

Shikamaru sighed and said "Ok, what ever you can have it".

Naruto cheered and started to slurp down his ramen "so…are you trying out for Japanese Idol?"

"No, way to troublesome you?" Shikamaru answered

"Heck yeah! People need to know that Michael Jackson the second is here!" Naruto yelled and had a good guy pose on.

The Cafeteria was suddenly quiet. All eyes were on Naruto.

Naruto looked around and started to get nervous "did I do anything wrong?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPPIE 23 IS FINISHED!**

**Oh my gosh! I am so sorry for the long update. It's just that school got in the way and my auntie Michelle just passed away a week ago…so…yea anyway! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I got about 22 reviews! I am so proud of you guys. I was about to update the story yesterday but my internet went down…so...yeah. Plus I could have been at the park with my friends but I turned them down just for you guys!! So you better appreciate my hard work! Lol. Again I want atleast 10 reviews haha that's not a lot.**

**LOTSA LOVE TO MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**-Amaterasu Haruno**

**P.S spelling grammar check still busted…but my dad is fixing it tomorrow! Yay!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Last Time:

"Heck yeah! People need to know that Michael Jackson the second is here!" Naruto yelled and had a good guy pose on.

The Cafeteria was suddenly quiet. All eyes were on Naruto.

Naruto looked around and started to get nervous "did I do anything wrong?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru and Neji sighed, _'Some people just never learn'_ Shikamaru thought.

"You retard" Neji mumbled loud enough so Naruto could hear.

"HEY YOU ASSHOLE I AIN'T NO RETARD!" Naruto yelled while pointing at Neji.

"Well I ain't no asshole either you retard!" Neji said calmly.

Just then Sasuke came in the Cafeteria, but seeing that Naruto and Neji were having a little fight be just stood behind Naruto…although Naruto didn't notice that someone was behind him.

Naruto not knowing what to say after Neji's comeback, he sort of changed the subject "Hey you know who's a retard, Sasuke for dumping Sakura and going for that Daughter of a bastard Tsukimi" **(A/N: hahahahah daughter of a bastard….lol…ok on with the story)**

Neji and Shikamaru didn't say anything but just gave him a serious look.

Naruto gulped and asked "He's behind me right?"

Shikamaru and Neji nodded slowly. Naruto slowly turned around to see a very angry Sasuke.

"Want to come with me to get some Pepsi?" Shikamaru asked Neji, whom nodded, and they slowly stepped away.

"Uhhh…Sasuke I didn't really mean that he-he…" Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke's face got red like a tomatoe **(A/N: SPEAKING OF TOMATOES!! Did you know that a tomato is a fruit?? And they have a good source of vitamin A… LOL…ok on with the story)**

Sasuke clutched his fist and then…

**BAMMM!!!!!**

He walked away leaving poor Naruto on the ground…with a bruise the size of a tennis ball.

Then Shikimaru and Neji came back **(A/N: with the pepsi in their hands)**

"That gotta hurt" Shikamaru said while pulled out a pertament marker from his pocket.

Then the wrote 'Dunce' on the tennis ball on Naruto's head. Neji chuckled then left Naruto alone...in a sea of people.

With Sakura:

**(A/N****: the background music is "Bouvelard of Broken Dreams. By green day...srry if I spelled it wrong)**

She looked at her watched it read _'12:30'_, Sakura sighed and said to herself "I guess no pizza for me today".

**How could you be thinking about pizza when we just KISSED Sasuke?**

_'it wasn't a kiss it was just an acidental touch using our lips'_

**Also known as a kiss**

_'shut up'_

"YO SAKI!!!" Sakura heard a voice call her.

**(end of the song)**

She turned around only to see Ino trying to catch up to her. She smiled and waved at her.

"Where where you Sakura? Me, Hinata and TenTen where like worried about you! Did anything happen?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing just uhhhh...I'm not really hungry...YEAH! I'm not really hungry it's not like anything weird happened" Sakura said

**Except for us kissing Sasuke**

Ino raised en eyebrow and said "Sakura I'm not buying it, tell me what happened?".

Sakura sighed and then said "Well remember when Sasuke said that he hated me?" **(A/N: That was in her...NIGHTMARE DUN DUN!)**

Ino gave a puzzeled face then said "What are you talking about Sakura? Sasuke wouldn't say that to you"

"Yeah he did you were even there remember Ino?: Sakura replied.

"Sakura, I'm sure Sasuke didn't say that" Ino said.

"YES HE DID! OH MY GOD HE EVEN SAID THAT HE LIKED TSUKIMI!!" Sakura yelled at Ino.

Ino backed up a bit and thought _'Sakura I am sure he didn't say that...maybe...it was a nightmare...and your diease...oh no Sakura...'_

Ino putted on a worried expression, and said "Sakura...he didn't say that I'm sure...let's change the subject".

"Sakura your ass is wet" Ino said.

Sakura's face turned red as a tomatoe, and said "HOLY SHIT MY ASS IS WET!" then she ran striaght to her locker, grab an extra pair of jeans and ran striaght to the washroom. Followed by Ino.

When she got in there was a sea of snobby girls.

Then a girl walked up to her and said "So you are Sakura? I've heard about you, the one who stole Sasuke's first kiss"

With Sasuke:

Sasuke was just wandering around the school lost in his thoughts

_'What did I do that upsetted her so much'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

**Well you broke up with her, that's what you did**

_'But who knows what will happen to Sakura if I didn't! Tsukimi threaten to hurt her__'_

**Yeah but if you loved her then you would protect her **

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, his innerself was right, then does he really love Sakura? Does he even deserve to have Sakura as his?

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

The bell rang which means it was ENGLISH CLASS!!

Sasuke stopped talking to himself and went striaght to english class.

At English class:

Kurenai was checking to see if everyone was here, she looked at her class, There were 4 rows, all three rows were filled. But the last row was had two empty seats.

Kurenai glared that the 2 seats and though _'Sakura, and Ino where are you guys?'_

Then suddenly Ino came bursting through the door.

Kurenai glared at Ino and said "And you excuse is...?"

"Ummm...errr...I...uhhh...lost my earring..and umm now I found it hehe" Ino stammered.

Kurenai rasied an eyebrow and then said "Okay, whatever take a seat"

Ino started to walk to one of the seats in the 4th row until Kurenai asked her "Do you know where Sakura is? She is 15 minutes late"

Ino froze and suddenly she remembered

_Flashback_

_The girl aimed her 3 inched butterfly knife at Sakura's face, she dogded it, but it slide right across the left side __of her face leaving a tiny cut on her face._

_Sakura glared at the girl and said "What the hell was that for Carley"_

_The blond haired girl looked at her and said "No girl will ever get away that easliy againsted me, especially if they kissed Sasuke"._

_Sakura looked at Ino and said "I will be fine, go to class first I can handle this"._

_"But—_

_"No but's Ino now go, this is between me and her" Sakura said while pushing Ino out the door._

_End of Flashback_

"Umm...errr, I have no idea" Ino replied then walked to her seat.

Then suddenly Sakura busted through the door.

"Uhhh...sorry Kurenai, I was just...ummm...dealing with some issues" Sakura said and she went to her seat, which is aparently next to Sasuke's.

Kurenai was handing out rubrics for an assignment, but the she realized that she short by 10.

"I'm going to be in the photocopying room, Sasuke I am putting you incharge when I'm gone" Kurenai said and then went out the door.

Sasuke turned to Sakura and then said "Sakura..."

She turned around to see him staring at her and said "Do you need something?"

He wiped the blood on Sakura's face **(A/N: casued by the butterfly knife, LOL)**

"Who did this to you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPPIE 24 FIN!**

**I know, it has been 2 months since I updated, I'M SO SORRY! It's just because I have all these exams because it's the last month of school for me, so I need to study extra hard. Also, I really apreciate you guys reviewing! This time I want atleast 12 reviews! Yep that's 2 more then last time! Thank you for waiting all this time, I really thank you!!!**

**Lots of love to all my readers and reviewers (maybe 20 percent more love to my reviewers –wink-)**

**Amaterasu Haruno**


End file.
